


Together At Last

by DustyAmber



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, LGBTQ Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyAmber/pseuds/DustyAmber
Summary: WARNING SPOILERS FOR SEASON 7What if Adam wasn’t dead after all? What if the blast didn’t kill him? Maybe out some luck Adam was able to dodge most of the laser beam at the last minute.Well it turns out he did. Now Adam is stranded on earth with terrible injuries. Will he find the Garrison and Shiro before time runs out on him?





	1. A freebie from the universe

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so obviously MAJOR SEASON 7 SPOILERS 
> 
>  
> 
> You have been warned twice!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Ok so I know everyone is upset about Adam dying...I am too. But that’s why there’s fan fiction!! XD 
> 
> so I wrote this because I think this is what’s gonna happen-Adam is alive and he is either captured or something of the sort. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please no hate on this Okay! Leave kudos if you enjoyed it :)

**Adam**  

 

I didn’t remember much but only a bright light engulfing the entire screen. My plane was hitting a laser beam or something. As I saw the orange light my eyes turned dizzy and black.

I slowly opened my eyes after what felt like eternity. My vision was very blurry however. _My glasses must have been destroyed from any sense of impact._

I rolled my neck around to check my surroundings. Immediately, my head was very dizzy. I held it with my hand and closed my eyes to contain the dizziness. After a couple seconds, I slowly opened my eyes and tried to look around myself again.

My helmet was still on my head, but the glass was smashed to pieces. My suit was still a little bit intact, but ripped up and bloody everywhere. Soon enough my senses started to come about. I could see things a tiny it better but not much. Then I started feeling the bones in my body. Some places were aching more than others. I couldn’t move my right knee at all. _Broken_. I felt a strange buzzing feelings all up and down my left shoulder. I tried to move it up and down, but I could barely make a 90 degree angle. I moved it back and forth until I heard a _popping_ sound in my shoulder. The buzzing feeling subsided exponentially but it was soon replaced with a dull ache.

I saw the red spots on my suit start to grow bigger and bigger. I put my hand on one of them for a couple of minutes to try and stop the bleeding.

Then I started hearing all around me. Loud crashing sounds made my head even worse and grunted every time a rock would collide with the earth.

“H-hello…” I managed to open my mouth slightly. Barely anything came out of my mouth because of all the pain. I realized that my helmet was basically destroyed so any chance of communication went out the window, along with almost the entire aircraft.

More sounds of explosions and canons and collisions erupted. I grunted louder this time and buried my head in a fetal position. _I need to get out of here_. I thought. _I’m not safe._

Once the sounds started to subside, I took my time getting out of the ship but I also tried to be as efficient as possible. It was destroyed in all different ways from burnt marks to a wing being completely broken off. Everything was majorly unstable and I could had fallen to my death any second. _But wait, didn’t I just fall to my death?_

_Maybe I was able to dodge away at the very last second or maybe the universe gave me a freebie?_

I shook my head and screamed in pain that time. _Okay bad idea. Don’t do that._ I gritted my teeth and forced my knees out of the chair and over the broken glass. Next went my hips and stomach and then my shoulders and head. I tried my best to gingerly slide down the ship and onto solid ground. My whole body ached as it moved down, but I pushed through it nevertheless. _You need to get help. Come on fight._

Finally, my whole being was on the ground. I sighed with relief and tried to cautiously stand up while holding onto the side of the plane. I looked all around me to try and find some bit of safety. My luck started to turn when I spotted a small cave not too far away from my ship.

I slightly smiled and attempted to walk in that direction. Sadly, my legs gave in on me and I collapsed instantaneously. I decided to crawl all the way to the cave instead of risking more injury to try and walk again.

It took everything inside of me to not cause any attention to myself. Every step my body sent jolts of pain throughout my nerves system. I gritted my teeth and finished crawling to the cave. It was small and condensed but it was all I had. I sighed and slowly lowered myself into the natural cave. Everything was going okay until my right leg lost its footing and I slipped into the hole. I felt my back connect with the rock hard. I then heard a small crack in my rib cage and suddenly felt the bursts of pain too; I couldn’t help but scream even louder than before. After a second, I decided to lay on my back and just breathe.

_In and out._

_In and out._

_In and out._

I sighed. _I need to stay here until the fighting dies down. I won’t stand a chance weaponless and injured. Just sit tight and don’t get caught. Maybe someone will find me down here...or not._

 


	2. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know we really didn’t get to see Shiro grieve for Adam... so I thought about having some grieving because obviously Shiro needed it. This won’t be the only grieving in the story so don’t worry. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy and leave kudos if you like it! 
> 
> No Nasty comments please :)

**Shiro**

“Great speech Commander Shirogane.” I heard behind me. I turned around and saw Commander Iverson smiling at me. “It was very inspirational.”

“Thank you, sir.” I replied awkwardly, creating a silence. A compliment like that never really came out of Iverson’s mouth. He wasn’t that kind of guy. Anyway, I tried to avoid the silence by starting a new topic. “I’m just glad we won the battle.”

Iverson somewhat smiled. “Me too. Now onto bigger matters.”

I frowned. “And what would that be?”

“Well integrating the altean technology even farther into our own. It did wonders for Atlas and helped us greatly during the war. Who else knows what this magic is capable of.” Commander Iverson explained casually.

“Right, of course.” I sighed.

“Well, I need to have a discussion with Mr. Griffin to assess the new fighter planes; we’ve been experimenting much more now that we have new technology to discover.” Commander Iverson saluted me after he finished. I did the same out of respect. Then, Iverson simply walked over to James and started to talk with him. I decided to go back into the Garrison by myself to figure out my next move.

It felt good to not really have to care too much right now. I was so exhausted from the battle with Sendak and honestly all I wanted to do was to curl up on the coach in my apartment with Adam right next to me, judging my every move for fun-

I stopped my walking and looked down at my feet. _Adam’s gone._ Silent tears started streaming down my face. _I couldn’t even say goodbye to him. I couldn’t tell him how much I loved him. It was too late._

“Shiro?” A familiar voice snapped me back into reality. I tried to straighten up as much as I could. I turned around and put on a fake smile. _Well you know what they say: fake it til you make it._

“Oh, hey Coran. I’m here.” I stated my presence. Coran was looking a little concerned about something. “Everything ok?” I asked.

“Well the Altean technology has been combining with earth’s technology quite well, but it still needs tweaking. Some things are working more smoothly than others too so it’s been very stressful. And you humans can be quite irritable.” Coran explained while grooming his mustache. He was looking very frazzled now that I paid attention to his face and body language more.

“Well then you will have to keep on trying.” My forced smile grew even wider and it got to the point that my cheeks were starting to hurt from being in that position for so long.

Coran gave me a weird look but shrugged it off. “Also, Keith wanted to see you for a little bit. He said something about a personal family member he hasn’t seen yet or something along those lines.” _He’s talking about Adam I bet. Keith doesn’t really know about what happened. Don’t tell me I have to explain this and still manage to keep my composure!_

Nevertheless, I smiled and said. “Great. I’ll go see him. Thanks Coran.”

  
***

“Shiro! You made it.” Keith’s real and genuine smile made mine look so shitty. He was looking much better too. The doctor’s said he had a minor concussion but that he would be ok soon. But they only allowed visitors for a short window of time and Krolia had been stealing that spot ever since Keith got hurt. I couldn’t blame her though I mean it is her son.

“Yeah I’m glad I did,” I stepped into the room. Keith was sitting up with a snoring Cosmo at the foot of the bed sleeping soundly. Krolia wasn’t there at all. It would only be me and Keith. I kinda liked that. I walked in and sat on Keith’s right side of the bed.

Keith’s room was one of those nice and private rooms for the doctors and patients. The Garrison was very high tech with their medicine too. Some would argue that it was better than any of the space ships we built.

“So…” Keith trailed off after he saw that I couldn’t meet his gaze. “I don’t know where Adam-“

“Keith please.” I sighed, trying not to shed any tears. _I already shed enough. I need to try and move on._

“Look, I know it’s hard to think if he will Be okay or not-“

“Keith stop.” I begged meekly. My voice grew more and more dolorous by the second.

“It’ll Be Okay. I’ll make sure Adam forgives you for leaving the Garrison and pursuing your dreams…” Talking about it made the pain more evident in my face. Fresh tears filled my eyes as I tried to make Keith stop. But Keith was wrapped in his own bubble and not even acknowledging my presence too too much. I didn’t have the energy or heart to raise my voice and scare the crap out of him either. “So what room is he in? Have you visited him?” Keith finished his little rant to finally ask me some questions.

“Keith…A-Adam isn’t…” I stuttered, my voice barely making sounds.

Keith frowned at me. “Shiro you’re shaking. Is everything-“

“NO!” I slammed my fists into the memory foam mattress. The sound boomed throughout the room and left Keith speechless. At that point I didn’t care who was looking at me, or who was watching me. I was so upset and angry and scared and lonely. I didn’t know what to do.

“Shiro?” Keith reached out and touched my shoulder, which I accepted. 

“He’s dead Keith. Adam’s dead.” I cried out loud. That was when I broke down crying. Every tear that I refused to drop from the past 5 years had come to the breaking point. I was ugly crying and shaking hysterically all alone on that bed. Keith was silent as he watched me cry out everything I had been holding in. 

After a while, Keith pulled me into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered. “I didn’t-“

“No...you didn’t know. It’s ok.” I managed to say. I tried to straighten up but to no avail.

“You know you don’t have to act strong around me. I know you’ve been through a lot, much more than you let on. It’s ok to be upset and it’s ok to show it.”

Keith let go from his hold and looked me straight on. I sighed pensively. “It just...hurts you know. The last thing that Adam would have remembered about me was choosing the mission over him. I never even got to say goodbye to him.” Fresh tears threatened to emerge as I choked out the last sentence.

“I know, but you didn’t let his death stop you from winning the war.”

“Yeah...But it still hurts.” I choked out again. All I could think about was Adam and how much I hurt him by leaving. I remembered Keith telling me that Adam wouldn’t come out of his room for weeks he was so depressed. _I didn’t want to hurt him. I never did. But….it’s too late to apologize. And that kills me the most._


	3. Rainy Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! 
> 
> So I added a little Shadam flashback because why not. 
> 
> Leave some kudos if you enjoy! 
> 
> No Nasty comments please and thanks! :)

**Adam**  

It wasn’t until later in the day that the explosions and earthquakes ceased. I still waited a long time before trying to crawl myself out of the cave. It hurt even more than it did getting into said cave. The rocks were very unsteady from all the heavy fire. I almost got hit a couple of times but managed to survive them. The sounds did not help my throbbing headache and poor eyesight. Soon enough, my head would not stop spinning but I pushed through anyway.

It was absolute hell getting out of that cave, but I finally pulled my legs out of the hole. I nearly passed out from all the pain, but I managed to stay conscious. Suddenly, I felt drops of rain on my face. The cool rain was very refreshing and helped me to take my mind off of my aching bones.

 _“Takashi,” I groaned. Of course Shiro would plan Something_ this _stupid.  It was something different and exciting and Shiro thrived on it. That was one of the reasons I was attracted to him, but he didn’t know that yet. I didn’t want to lose Shiro in any way._

_“Oh come on Adam! It’ll be fun.” My best friend assured me. We looked out the window of our apartment. Rain was pouring down during a hot and sticky summer day. It made everything more humid and unbearable._

_I shook my head with obvious apprehension. “I don’t think this is a good idea. What happens if Iverson catches us.”_

_Shiro looked at me and smirked. “Then let’s give him a show he’ll never forget.” Without warning, Shiro grasped my arm and rushed out the door._

_We ran down the hallway with people looking our way. Some were shocked and others were glaring. “Takashi! Adam! What’s happening?” I heard Keith call._

_“Keith keep Iverson from finding us!” Shiro called back. My cheeks turned bright red as I felt them heat up._

_Finally, Shiro opened the main door and pulled me outside in the rain. In a matter of seconds, my uniform was soaking wet and my glasses fogged up from the heat._

_“Takashi!” I yelled. “This is your idea of fun?”_

_Shiro looked at me and gave me such a huge smile, a smile that made me melt on the inside. “Oh come on Adam! You know you love it!” Then he winked at me. I felt my cheeks fluster even more._

_“Shouldn’t we get back inside? We’ll catch colds.” I tried to reason with him._

_But it was no use. “You said you wanted to know more about me, Adam. Well the first thing you’ll learn is that I love the rain, and something else that goes with it.” Shiro, without warning, tossed something at me. It took me a second to figure out that it was mud._

_“Really.” I raised my eyebrow._

_“Loosen up, fancy pants.” He threw another handful of mud and this time it hit my face. I grunted at impact. I then put my glasses in a protective pocket and wiped the mud off of my face._

_“Now you’re gonna get it.” I yelled. I grabbed a huge chunk of mud and threw it at his uniform. It hit him on the chest and he fell over like a tumbleweed._

_“Takashi!” I rushed over as quickly as I could. He was moving in the mud, and the rain was washing it off of his face. Once I reached him, I collapsed into the mud next to him and started shaking his shoulders. “Please wake up!”_

_Suddenly, I felt an arm wrap around my waist. Without warning, the arm pulled me. I rolled over Shiro and into the mud. I tried to get up, but a man was holding me down. He had my hands in his and he was sitting on my stomach to hold me into the mud even more._

_“Takashi get off!” I groaned, annoyed._

_“Oh come on! I got you there.” He smiled at me, again. I tried my best to fight off my red cheeks._

_“Fine ok you got me. Now get off!”_

_Shiro laughed and let go of my hands. He sat up on my stomach as I sat up. This time, I smirked and pushed him back into the mud. I grabbed some mud and smeared it all over his face and uniform. Clump after clump I threw it on him. Shiro started fighting back. After a while, Shiro got out from under me, which made me fall back myself. I couldn’t help but smile as we were having some fun. And Shiro’s bright and lively laughter was very contagious as well._

_We had probably the biggest mud fight anyone could ever have. My clothes were seeping wet from the rain and mud by the time we were done. My uniform weighed me down so much that when Shiro pushed me over I tried to grab onto him to keep balance; unfortunately, I kinda sorta maybe brought Shiro down with me. We bursted out laughing like we were insane._

_“Wow. Fancy pants has a dark side. I love it.” Shiro smirked at me._

_“You instigated me! You should’ve expected me to lash out!” I defended myself. Shiro smiled at me and it made my heart melt again. I stared into those beautiful brown eyes for a second. I could tell he was staring into mine. I went against my better judgement however and leaned in little bit. I didn’t want Shiro to be alarmed. If he wanted to kiss me he could. Then it happened._

_Shiro leaned in as well. His soft lips touched mine in an instant. My heart started soaring like no tomorrow._

_“Hey!” A loud voice called from the doorway. Shiro let go and looked up. Commander Iverson was standing there with his arms crossed and Keith next to him looking very guilty. “Both of you. Inside. NOW!”_

_Shiro quickly got off of me and offered to help me up. I denied it and stood up myself. We walked over to the door silently, with my heart wanting more of him._

  
A tear streamed down my bloody and bruised face. _I missed him so much. No matter how angry I was, I missed him._ I stayed there until the rain subsided. I felt the cool rain soak into my suit, which wasn’t fully waterproof after the crash. Then I slowly stood up and started walking once again, alone in the desert with nothing more than distant memories.

 


	4. A fiancé?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this will be in Keith’s perspective because I feel that Keith knew both of them really well and it would be interesting to write it from his perspective so there will be some more chapters in Keith’s POV 
> 
>  
> 
> It’s kinda short and meh I know lol I’m sorry. XD
> 
> But I also really enjoyed the Heith moments in s7 and I wanted to add some of that in here because of that. 
> 
>  
> 
> No Nasty comments please! Thanks and be sure to leave some kudos if you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Warning that the next chapter will be much longer and more intense than this one. I kinda wanted a small fluffy chapter that lightened the mood a little since this will be a pretty sad and depressing fanfic

**Keith**

  
“Come on, Shiro. You need to eat something.” I nudged my friend from his restless slumber. I asked the doctor if Shiro could sleep with me that night and he allowed it. Shiro was right next to me, tossing and turning all night. I forgot how restless he could really be. _I keep forgetting how vulnerable and similar to all of us he is. Shiro was just better at hiding it._

Shiro slowly opened his eyes. “Hey Keith. How did you sleep?”

“I slept fine. A little dizzy this morning but fine.” I shrugged.

Shiro slowly sat up and rubbed his hair with his real arm. “I’m sorry if I was so restless. I’m not used to this place.”

“It’s cool. I didn’t really notice.” _That was a lie, but I’m trying to make him feel better. It sucks knowing that the only thing you longed to see isn’t here anymore._

“You know, we can always try and figure out what happened. Maybe it could bring you some closure.” I suggested out of the blue.

Shiro stopped and looked down, trying not to tear up again. “Iverson said that he died from a galra laser beam.”

“Maybe not,” I perked up. “He could still be here.”

“I don’t want to hope for him to be alive and then have that smashed to pieces.” Shiro’s voice was emotionless and it scared me. _He was trying to not care so he wouldn’t be hurting anymore._

“We can keep his presence alive you know.” I urged. “We can make a special memorial for Adam.”

“I don’t want to.” He said.

I looked away. He was hurting so much and I couldn’t help him. It hurt me too. I liked Adam a lot. He was absolutely perfect for Shiro. I remembered when I would come over to see Shiro and he would swoon over Adam. It made me feel better about myself and that I might find a love like that too.

“Well let’s just get you something to eat.” I changed the subject.

Shiro somewhat smiled. “What do you have in mind for the menu?”

“Something really filling. Like pancakes or waffles. Oh! Or french toast.” I replied.

“Hmm...pancakes sound really good right now.” Shiro gave me a smile.

“I’ll have Mom get us some. I’m sick of the nurse food everyday.”

 

***

 

“How’s it going Keith?” Hunk was in the doorway, waiting for me to let him in. He was looking really good for being almost destroyed in his lion. Hunk was wearing his usual clothing because the doctor cleared him today. I bet he was going around making sure we were all okay. 

“It’s been ok. Come in if you want.” I motioned for Hunk to enter the room. Right after Hunk was Shay, holding his hand.

I smiled. “So, are you two a thing?”

Shay looked confused. “What does that mean?”

“Keith is asking if we are a couple.” Hunk explained to her. They stood right next to me.

“Oh,” Shay blushed a little bit. “I guess you could say that.”

My grin grew even more. “Congratulations. I’m so happy for you guys.”

Hunk gave me a thumbs up. “She’s the best. I’m so glad Shay was able to come see me.”

“Me too. I made it a point to come back to earth as soon as I could. We brought our Bulmera as well.” Shay smiled.

“Have you gotten any visitors besides your Mom and Kulivan?” Hunk asked me.

I shrugged. “Just Shiro but that’s it.”

Hunk frowned. “Weird. He hasn’t come to see any of us. Is he ok?”

_Should I tell him? I mean he’s Shiro’s friend and he deserves to know. But I don’t want Shiro to get upset with me. But he’s hurting and he needs all the help he can get._

“No. He’s not.” Was all I said.

“Why? Did something happen to his family?” Hunk pressed.

“He doesn’t have family from what I know.” I shrugged.

“That’s sad that there’s no one to come home to. I hope he’s okay.” Shay sighed pensively.

“He used to have someone, but Adam’s long gone now.” I muttered as I looked down.

“Adam? Who’s Adam?” Hunk asked me. My eyes shot straight up at his. I slapped my hand over my mouth in shock.

“You weren’t supposed to hear that.” I whispered.

“Who’s Adam?” Hunk asked again, but with a more serious tone.

I knew I couldn’t win over Hunk. He was too persistent. I sighed in defeat. “Adam was Shiro’s ex-fiancé at the Garrison.”

“Wait, you mean flight instructor Adam Walsh? The one with the dark skin with the brown hair and glasses? I remember him being really intimidating but also really chill when you got to know him and have him as an instructor. He took over once Shiro went on the Kerberos mission. He helped us all get back on track.”

I nodded in confirmation. “Yeah that’s him.”

Hunk gasped. “They were together? I never knew that.”

“They kept their relationship on the down low. Not many people knew about it.”

Hunk tilted his head to the side. “How did you know?”

I shifted uncomfortably. “I was sorta maybe adopted by Shiro and basically lived with him and Adam while I was at the Garrison. Adam and I were just as close too.”

“Wow. What happened to him?” Hunk sat down on my bed.

“Shiro said that he was killed in the fight with Sendak.” I let my head sink again.

“That’s...terrible. And I was complaining about seeing my family again and Shiro lost his fiancé for crying out loud!” Hunk rubbed his forehead. Shay put her hand on his shoulder for comfort.

“Don’t feel bad about that. You didn’t know.” Shay told him.

“Yeah, but I still feel bad for him in general. We should do something for him.”

I shook my head at Hunk. “Shiro didn’t want any closure. It hurts him too much.”

“Understandable.” Hunk shrugged. We were silent for a couple minutes until he spoke again. “Should we tell the others?”

I shook my head. “No. I don’t think Shiro wants you guys to know. I shouldn’t have told you or Shay, so please keep it a secret.”

Hunk nodded. “It’s safe with us, promise.”

“Thank you.” I smiled at him. I was really happy to have some time with Hunk. He was one of my favorite Paladins, aside from Shiro. He was so genuine to people and they wanted to be around him. He also gave people hope.

Suddenly, another figure jumped into the doorway. “Oh quiznak! I thought I remembered the food goo platter!”

I smirked. “Good job Coran. You win at life.”

Coran played with his mustache while puffing out his chest. “Well I did escape death when Zarkon attacked Altea. So yes I have been winning at life.” Hunk and Shay laughed out loud while I shook my head and tried to not smile.

“Well! We all have some things to discuss. We need you all to the briefing room now. Keith I can help you to the room since you’re still recovering.” Coran entered the room and walked over to me. I pulled off my covers and grabbed Coran’s shoulder for support. He lifted me up and I leaned heavily on him once the rooms started getting dizzy. Hunk and Shay led us out of the room; Coran and I followed close behind.

“Alrighty! Let’s head on down to funky town!” Coran announced.


	5. Desperate for an Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m baaaaaaack 
> 
> Lol sorry I didn’t update a little sooner. I’m on vacation and I haven’t had the time to really sit down and write out the chapter. 
> 
> So yeah this chapter goes from one place to another....lol I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Be sure to leave kudos if you enjoy 
> 
> No Nasty comments please and thanks! :)

**Adam**

  
_Food. I need food._ My stomach was growling for the past few hours. The desert was completely destroyed too; I couldn’t find any sense of wildlife at all. All I saw were tumbleweeds and inedible plants. There wasn’t any water either. _Could things get any worse?!_

Well I walked around the desert the next five hours without any signs of food. _Well apparently they can._ I groaned and looked up at the blazing sun. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky either, which made the heat more unbearable.

Suddenly, something flickered in the distance. It was quick, but it was there. I somewhat smiled and started walking towards it. My bones burned every step but I didn’t care because there might be food.

I tried and tried to get there, but whatever it was was gone. I looked around trying to find it again, but to no avail. My heart sank into my stomach and I let out a couple of tears. _What am I going to do. It’s been days without food._

My stomach was growling like no tomorrow. Pretty soon it will stop. I’m getting weaker and weaker. I won’t be able to last very long.

Finally, after walking a little more, I collapsed out of dehydration. My head was throbbing and my vision started blurring everything; I could barely see.

“Adam?” A voice called out. It sounded so familiar...

“Adam!” It called again.

I lifted my head up slightly, a man was running toward me. It was the same haircut as him, the same brown, warm eyes that made anyone melt, the same ones that would fall apart at the sight of a loved one being hurt. His build was exactly the same as well, his uniform was neat with the bottoms open at the top, just like it always used to be.

“Takashi…” I gasped.

The figure finally approached me. It was Shiro. My heart lunged for him and I teared up with joy.

“Takashi!” I yelled again, this time more joyfully.

“Adam…” He whispered back, but it was to me and only me. He approached and stood before me, looking down. I felt as small as an ant when he did that. 

Tears started streaming down my face as my body started to shake. “I’m...so sorry.”

“I know.”

“I shouldn’t have let you choose between me and the mission! I was just being selfish! I wanted you to stay with me!”

Shiro crouched down and touched my cheek. “I know Adam. It’s ok.”

“Please...forgive me.” My body was shaking, which made my head feel much worse, and I couldn’t stop crying. _Trust me if I would if I could._

Shiro was silent for a moment before replying, “I forgive you.”

My shaking faltered and I looked up to meet his gaze. Shiro’s eyes were very calming and loving; it was something I was longing to see. For the first time in a while, I felt safe. His smile made feel whole again. It was the best feeling in the world. 

But then Shiro’s smile faded into a gift frown; his expression was more serious. “Adam. You need to keep going.” Shiro stood up. I tried to do the same, but my rib cage screamed not to.

“I can’t...Takashi I…can’t.” I buried my head into my arms and started to shake again.

“Be the Adam I know you are. Be strong. I want to see you again…” Shiro’s voice started to fade. I shot up quickly to see nothing.

“TAKASHI!” My voice cracked. I looked all around me. No sight of Shiro or anyone else but me. Fresh tears replaced the old ones as I curled up into a ball.

It was only a hallucination. Shiro was make believe. I created what I thought might happen. Shiro never did forgive me, and I still left him.

I stayed like that for another hour wallowing in self pity, pain, and heat. It was all excruciating and I couldn’t really stop any of it, except the self pity. But I tried to forget it, but the thought of Shiro being make believe made me more apprehensive to trying it.

Suddenly, I heard something that made my hairs on the back of my neck stand up. It was like all those Galra laser beams. I rolled onto my back and saw a huge Galra ship. It was heading closer and closer to me without hesitation. Then a large, purple beam touched the earth. It was slowly growing near.

I tried to move out of the way, but my body refused. My ribs were throbbing like no tomorrow and I couldn’t move my knee. My back was aching from arching it the past few days. I felt like it was going to snap in half.

The purple beam soon appeared at my location. Just as soon as it arrived, I felt my body being elevated from the ground. I tried to fight it, but the force was too strong.

_I was trapped._

_I was captured._

 

***

 

“Please! I don’t know where they are!” I cried. I felt the electricity spike through my system. I screamed in pain. I couldn’t move my body; I was strapped to a table with my hands and legs bound by a strap.

“Keep interrogating him until he cracks.” A witch-like figure nodded off at the soldier with the shocking device.

“I swear I don’t know anything about the lions!” I begged. “Please I need help.”

“Help?” The witch laughed. “You need help getting out all those answers for me.” Her grin made me sick to my stomach.

Shock after shock, they continued to ask the same questions, ‘ _where are the lions?’ And ‘are you aware with the paladin’s whereabouts?’_

Every time they asked I said ‘ _no_ ’ because I really didn’t know what they were talking about. The soldiers would get upset with me and shock me, each time the velocity would increase.

The door opened again and I saw the witch again. “Has he cracked?”

The soldier replied, “no. He’s a tough one. Should I continue?”

My hearing and vision started blurring more and more. “No. We don’t want to waste all of our energy on that little twat. Put him in his cell, we’ll use him for other tactics.”

Suddenly, my limbs were freed from their position. I slid down the table and plopped on the ground. I grunted as my ribs connected to the metal floor. Then I was hoisted up by a solider and dragged around like a rag doll as he walked me to my new cell.

I got slammed into a small, empty room with little to no light. The soldier slammed the door in after me.

I was alone again, but this time, more away from home and I might never get back. Silent tears fell on my new prisoner clothes and seeped in pretty quickly.

_I want to go home._

_I want to see him again._

_I want Takashi Shirogane._


	6. A Simple Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> So this chapter has some parts that will tear your heartstrings because I’m just that evil >:) 
> 
> Jk I’m not evil lol 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Be sure to leave some kudos if you like it! :) 
> 
> No Nasty comments please and thanks!!

**Shiro**

“So our plan is to fortify the major cities with our aircrafts in case of another Galra attack, which is inevitable.” Pidge spoke while typing information down on her wrist bracelet. She was collecting information from some of the reports she gathered today. 

“But that would spread the coalition too thin. There are a lot of major cities on earth.” Keith countered. 

“Well then if we do that we would need more recruits.” Allura suggested. “But I don’t know how many would actually want to join. I mean it’s been a stressful week after all and I don’t think many of the humans would want to join after all the destruction of your planet.”

“They would I bet. I mean we had a lot of wars on our planet-“

Coran cut Lance off. “Wow you guys are a reckless civilization. Maybe that’s why the castle of lions chose you.”

Lance rolled his eyes. “Anyway, we had a war instinct from all the battles that were fought on our soil. I mean take The American Civil War.”

“Lance that was in the 1800’s.” Pidge adjusted her glasses. 

“Okay Fine! World War 3. Is that better...” Lance waited a minute then continued. “I’m sure they would probably return to that instinct. And with the entire world and all the political powers working together would certainly help.”

“I agree.” Keith nodded. “And we already have that instinct.” He seconded Lance. 

“We also know the terrain much better. We know all the underground tunnels and we can always memorize different routes.” I added. The rest of the group nodded.

“Who would be our next Galra invaders?” Allura turned to Sam Holt.

“Whoever is in our quadrant.” He replied simply. He pressed a button to illuminate a large orange screen on the monitor. “We’ve been infusing altean technology into everything. Some of their advanced technology had greatly improved our systems and we can now see things from billions of light years away. The nearest ship-“ Sam was cut off by a moving red figure on the screen.

“What’s happening?” Iverson asked us.

“There’s a new ship in our quadrant. It’s moving faster than I could ever imagine.” His voice was the most astonished I had ever heard.

The atmosphere quickly changed in the room from calm to slight panic.

“We’re not ready for another attack!” James Griffin called out. “Not all of our weapons are repaired, how are we supposed to beat him!”

“We have Voltron you dingus.” Keith muttered. Lance snickered at the young pilot. James’ face grew flushed.

“Look. This isn’t funny.” James snapped.

“Trying to save yourself and it’s not working.” Lance smiled. Keith smiled at him and blushed slightly. 

“Okay focus.” I slammed my fist on the table. All the attention was bestowed upon me at that moment. I sighed and continued. “If we’re gonna recruit new people, we should do it now-“

I was cut off by a beeping sound on the monitor.

“What’s going on?” Keith asked. We all turned our attention to the glowing monitor in front of us. 

“Someone is requesting an audience.” Pidge replied with a quieter tone.

“Who is it?” Sam asked his daughter.

Pidge was silent for a moment before speaking again. “Haggar.”

“What does that witch want now?” Lance muttered.

“Where has she been all this time?” Hunk questioned.

“It might be a trap.” Keith looked at me.

I sighed. “Let’s see what she wants. Maybe then we can prepare for attack.”

Pidge nodded and accepted the request. “This is Katie Holt, Paladin of the Green Lion.”

Suddenly, Haggar’s hideous face appeared in the screen. A couple of her soldiers we standing near her too. “Isn’t this nice? All of Voltron is alive while my son is dead. What a surprise.”

“What do you want with us?” Allura stood up with no fear. The Paladins and I did the same as her.

“I’m here for a little bribery.”

“Whatever it is, we want no part of it.” I spat.

“We’ll be ready to defeat you once and for all. We killed your husband, and we killed your son, and we can sure as hell kill you.” Keith’s eyes narrowed.

Haggar laughed a cold and heartless laugh. “Oh I’m sure you have a lot of excessive confidence from your past victories, but I will rip that away from you in an instant.”

**Adam**

  
“And how do you suppose you do that? With another monster doing your dirty work?” A woman snapped with some weird accent I couldn’t quite grasp. It sounded like she was talking through a screen. My body hurt so much from the constant testing and torture that that was all I was thinking about.

“I don’t think so.” The witch snarled. “Not unless you want to see him hurt.”

My head was thrusted towards the screen. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a large group of people around a long table; it was the briefing room. I scanned the room for any familiar faces, and then my eyes laid on him.

It was Shiro.

 _He was alive! He looked hurt and had some weird arm but he was alive!_ His body was frozen when his eyes met mine through the screen. He couldn’t move or speak.

“Is that Commander Walsh?” I heard a young man ask. He had on a weird suit with a large blue V across his chest. He also had brown hair a dark skin. He looked a lot like Lance McClain.

“Adam!” Shiro cried out. His voice showed relief, but also worry, anger, hurt. I felt a large knob in my throat.

“Now about that bribe we were discussing earlier.” The witch smiled.

No!” Shiro screamed. Then his voice turned very low and threatening. “If you lay another finger on him you can bet your quiznak I will be there ripping your throat into shreds.” _Quiznak?_

“Let’s Just hope your boyfriend is still around to see it.” The witch’s grin made Shiro break his gaze for a split second.

“Oh. You were right Commander. He does have a special connection to the champion.” Haggar smiled at me. My breath faltered for a split second as her beedy, yellow eyes stared into my soul. She finally let go of her gave and turned back to the screen.

“If you want him back, you will give me what I want.”

“Takashi! Don’t do it! I’ll be-“ my voice was cut off by my uncontrollable screaming. I felt the surge of electricity through my veins again. I fell onto the ground and struggled to keep my eyes open. My head hit the ground hard and I was trying to keep the tears back.

“Adam!” Shiro yelled. “Hold on! I’ll bring you back home. I promise!” He tried to run closer to the screen, but Keith caught him and held him back.

Haggar continued. “I will send you a list of coordinates and a set of directions. If you do not do exactly as I say, you will all perish.” And with that she clicked the screen off, and Shiro was gone in an instant.

**Shiro**

“No!” I screamed as I tried to get out of Keith’s grasp. The tears were coming down and I didn’t fight it. _He was alive. Adam was alive. But Haggar had him._

“Shiro! Calm down!” Keith screamed. I fell down to my knees and started shaking. Keith held me in a tight hug and wouldn’t let go.

“We’ll get him back.” He whispered in my ear. “I promise.”

“We need to think this through.” Commander Iverson said to stop the panic.

“We need to save Adam!” I screamed without thought. “Please...”

“We will. But we need a plan in order to keep him safe and alive. We will continue this later. Meet back in an hour.” Sam Holt turned off the monitors and the lights turned back on. Everyone was out of place. Some were still in panic while others were frozen solid in their seats.

“Come on.” Keith rubbed my back. “Let’s get you back to the room. You need a minute.”

I nodded and stood up, still pretty emotionally unstable. Keith held my good arm and led me out of the room.

 

***

 

We entered my bedroom without a word. Keith knew I needed some quiet in order to calm down my nerves. He simply sat me on the bed and sat next to me. Then Keith pulled me into a hug. I let out everything at that moment.

Keith was there. He started to cry along with me. Adam was just as important to Keith as I was. He was there for him when I left for Kerberos. Adam kept Keith in line as best as he could until Keith dropped out.

“Shiro?” A slight knock interrupted our moment. Lance slightly cracked the door open. “Are you Okay?”

“Yeah I’m ok. Thanks for asking.”

“Can we come in?” He asked again. I heard a load of footsteps behind the door.

I prepared for all the questions and confused glances. I took a deep breath. “ok.”

Lance opened the door and all the Paladins and Coran entered the room. Each of them immediately went to me for a hug.

“I know you don’t like talking about yourself, but I’m sure Adam meant a lot to you.” Lance said.

“Yeah..” I gulped. “He was my fiancé.”

All the Paladins, except Keith, stopped and let go of their hold.

“Wait what?” Lance exclaimed.

“Commander Walsh was engaged to you?” Pidge looked at me. “I mean that in the nicest way.”

I nodded in reply. “Congratulations Shiro.” Allura smiled at me.

“We were engaged.” I corrected. “We broke it off before I went to Kerberos.” At that, I hung my head in sadness.

“I’m sorry Shiro.” Hunk squeezed my shoulders. It was really nice of all of the Paladins to come and see me. _They must know it was tough._

“I hope we can save him.” I whispered to myself.

“We will Shiro. I know we will.” Keith dug his head into my shoulder. “I miss him too. I want Adam back.

“And Commander Walsh helped me through some hard times.” Hunk added. “He was such a role model to me. Not that you weren’t or anything.”

“I know Hunk. Adam’s amazing.” I somewhat laughed. _Adam is the most amazing man I have ever met. I would do anything to get him back._

_Anything._

 


	7. Food Fight Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I’m back! Sorry for not updating yesterday; I was on a plane Home and I was super tired from traveling all day.
> 
> But here ya go! 
> 
> So in Adam’s perspective, we’ll be seeing a lot of flashbacks so get ready lol 
> 
> I was also gonna put them all in one chapter but I felt like that would be too fun so one flashback for each chapter lol! It will also keep the story going :) 
> 
> Leave some kudos if you enjoy!! 
> 
> No Nasty comments please and thanks! :)

**Adam**

  
“I’m sick of wasting our energy waiting for him to crack. We’ll be taking information by force. I want to know everything about the champion and judging from that little video call, there’s definitely something there.” The witch sneered. “Get the solution ready. Put him down.” 

I felt a needle being injected into a small section in my neck. I grunted as I felt the fluid flourish through my veins. The fluid was ice cold and it sent shivers throughout my body. I let out some screams as I felt the coldness surge through. 

Finally, everything was turning a dark grey as I saw it blurred my vision. And soon enough, I couldn’t move my limbs at all. They all were limp noodles. Then, I couldn’t even hear my screams and what the aliens were saying about me. Not only that, but I started to adapt to the cold solution and I couldn’t feel anything from the interior. 

Suddenly, my surroundings turned into more neutral colors like beige, white, light grey. My senses flooded with the memory of the Galaxy Garrison. I saw myself.

_I was about 18 at the time. It was my last year as a cadet. My parents were very proud of me and they couldn’t wait for me to come home for the holidays. Today was actually my last day before break._

_I was going through the lunch line and picking out a whole bunch of food. My table wanted me to get lunch for them in exchange for their shower time. It was a good deal so don’t tell me it wasn’t._

_Anyway, my friend Bianca was gonna help me with the tray and had all the orders down so she could tell them to me. She had very long, chocolate brown hair she always pulled in a french braid to keep out of her face. Her bright blue eyeswere so calming and sweet, but could stare into your soul if you weren’t careful. Bianca Dane was a very skilled pilot, in fact she graduated early because of her success. She was friends with a lot of talented pilots because of her achievements, including Takashi Shirogane._

_Now I heard a lot about Takashi. A lot of the girls would swoon as he walked by and a lot of the guys were very jealous of his many record holders. I had never met him personally if I was going to be honest. We both had different crowds and we usually stuck to those. Takashi was with all the fun loving pilots while my group was a little more serious about the opportunity we got._

_“So. Did you hear Shiro broke another record?” Bianca perked up._

_“Of course he did.” I muttered. It was nothing new that Takashi Shirogane broke a record._

_“You should meet him sometime. I can tag along so it doesn’t get awkward.” Bianca offered._

_“How could it get awkward?”_

_“Well for starters, you don’t really like him.” Bianca gave me a pointed look._

_“Because Takashi had everything handed to him here on a silver platter. He gets away with literally anything and still is the best pilot in our class. That’s not fair to the people that work especially hard to pass the simulator.” I explained very annoyed. Bianca knew this, why does he do this to me?_

_“Whatever, but I do think you would really like him once you give him a chance. Shiro and I are great friends now.”_

_I rolled my eyes at her and continued down the food line. I had a taco bowl, two cheeseburgers, a philly cheese steak, and Ramen Noodles on my tray. “Did you get the ravioli?” Bianca reminded me. “Remember last time Jason didn’t get his ravioli?”_

_“How could I forget?” I smirked at her. The cashier in front of us rang me up while Bianca put a plate of ravioli on my plate to top it off. I gave her my meal card and she swiped it through the machine. After that, I grabbed my tray and walked out of the line and toward my table._

_Everything was going just fine until I saw a pair of shoes stop abruptly at mine. I looked up and saw those brown eyes and black hair. A young man with a square jaw and large body structure stood before me._

_“Hey Shiro.” Bianca waved at the man._

_Shiro smiled at her. “Hey B, how’s it going?”_

_“Meh.” She shrugged. Classic Bianca response._

_“Oh! Aren’t you Adam Walsh?” Shiro turned his gaze to me._

_I refused to meet it however and muttered, “Yeah.”_

_“Oh yeah! Fancy pants over here is going to be in my flight class for the last semester.” He smiled. How dare he mock my family’s wealth. What the hell gives him the right?_

_“Yeah well I have the money to get through the last semester.” I snapped. Immediately after, I felt a burning sensation on my arm. I looked over and saw Bianca glaring at me._

_“That was fucking rude. Apologize.” Bianca gestured to Shiro. That was the first time I saw his face up close._

_Shiro has a melancholy look on his face. “So sorry that not everyone has it easy.”_

_“Oh go wallow in your own self pity. Don’t pin it on me.” I spat._

_Shiro’s expression changed very quickly from upset to dark, and it was pretty creepy to me. Without a word, he walked past me and intentionally hit my shoulder, causing me to lose my balance for a split second. That made me so pissed. Without thought, I took my tray and dumped the food all over his back._

_By then, everyone was staring at our little scene. Shiro looked back at me, angry as all get out. He then simply grabbed the ravioli and smashed it across my face._

_“Guys! Take a chill pill!” Bianca screamed._

_Suddenly, another cadet screamed, “FOOD FIGHT!”_

_I felt some chocolate pudding hit my hand. I grunted as a banana was chucked at my head. I felt a huge tug and I was then thrusted under a table. I realized then that Bianca helped me out._

_“Thanks.” I breathed._

_She spit some weird white sauce out of her mouth. “Yeah yeah whatever.”_

_“Are you Okay?” I asked her._

_Bianca looked at me. “I think you forgot how many people aren’t as lucky to have parents as you.” I was confused until it hit me. Bianca had no parents either. In fact I knew very little about her personal life since she never talked to anyone about it._

_My eyes widen at her. “Oh god I’m so sorry B-“_

_“Forget it.” She muttered._

_“WHAT’S GOING ON IN HERE!” Commander Iverson boomed throughout the cafeteria. Everyone fell silent instantly and all the fighting ceased._

_Bianca and I crawled out from under the table since it was safe to do so. “I hope whoever started this had a good reason to!” He screamed._

_I flinched at the sound. Iverson scared the crap out of me and I didn’t want to get on his bad side._

_“Who started this fight?” Iverson announced. He put his hands on his hips._

_The cafeteria was completely silent until some spoke up. “Takashi and Adam! They threw food at each other first!”_

_Iverson pinned his eyes on me. I gulped at his gaze. “Takashi and Adam. In my office. NOW.”_

 

_  
***_

 

_Long story short, we were forced to pick up the entire cafeteria and then some. Iverson was very pissed off, so not only did he force us to skip all of our afternoon classes for in-class suspension to clean the cafeteria, but he also made me and Shiro flight partners for the next semester._

_I mopped the floors while Shiro was scraping food off of the walls. The place smelled completely awful and we didn’t have any masks to block out the moldy and greasy odor._

_“Can’t believe this is our punishment.” I said rather annoyed with everything and everyone. My mop was black from all the food and my soapy water to drench it in wasn’t much better. I would have to either really wash this broom or buy a new one. I was probably going to by a new one._

_“Seems fitting for us.” Shiro snapped._

_“Oh shut up.”_

_“After you, fancy pants.”_

_I stopped and looked at Shiro. “And all the other cadets swoon over you. I really don’t know how.”_

_Shiro took no time to fire back another insult. “And I don’t know how Bianca or anyone else can tolerate your attitude.”_

_I groaned at him with annoyance. “I don’t want to get into anymore trouble. My parents are already pissed off at me for starting a food fight.”_

_“I can see why.” Shiro muttered._

_I rolled my eyes and continued with my work in silence. I didn’t feel like starting something again and having it go up in flames. I needed to lay low for a while._

_Finally we finished cleaning the cafeteria just in time for dinner._

_I rolled in the mop and took back all of the cleaning supplies from Shiro. He thanked me as I put it in the closet. I only nodded as my reply._

_After that, I left the room without a word._

I opened my eyes and immediately felt a strong and pounding headache. My breathing was short and staggered too. I didn’t know what was going on. All I saw was the witch and only one solider there. 

”Interesting.” The witch replied. “But we need more. Dig deeper. Give him more solution.” 


	8. A New Older Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I’m back! Sorry I’ve been super busy with getting everything ready for school so I’ve had little time to write. But this chapter is much longer than the others so I hope that evens it out lol 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Leave some kudos if you like it! 
> 
> No Nasty comments please! Thanks! :)

**Shiro**

I was sleeping with the other Paladins when a large siren went off. I shot awake almost immediately and started waking everyone up, not caring that I accidentally shoved some of them off the bed.

“What’s going on?” Lance asked groggily.

“The sirens should tip you off!” Keith snapped, obviously cranky.

Pidge threw off her blankets and went to her wrist to check the perimeter. “Something is entering the atmosphere. And it’s Galra.”

All the hairs on my back stood up instantaneously. “Everyone suit up.” I turned to the Paladins. I heard a couple groans from the small group but they all complied anyway.

“We’ll only get in Black. I don’t think we need all the lions just yet.” Keith called as he exited the door, followed by the others.

I trailed behind them and got to my station. Luckily, Veronica, Sam Holt, and Iverson were already there. Coran was standing right behind me and got into his position. 

“Commander, do you want us to send out Griffin’s team?” Iverson asked me.

I shook my head. “No. We have the Black Lion going out there. If we need more help, we’ll get it later. But make sure they’re all ready if needed.” Iverson saluted me as his response and walked away to talk to James.

Veronica turned on communications. “Pidge. Keep us in tabs. We have visual of the aircraft, but that’s about it. It looks like it’s heading for the Atlantic Ocean towards the United States, particularly Delaware.”

“Copy. Keith do you have the coordinates.” Pidge replied.

“Veronica, being the slow poke she is just sent them.” Keith grunted.

“Good, now go investigate.” Veronica snapped. “Honestly Lance how did you even tolerate this guy? He’s such an ass.”

”I can hear you missy!” Keith spat. 

“Good!” 

“FOCUS!” My voice was louder than everyone’s combined. “We have no idea what this aircraft holds. We need to be on our A-game. Understand?”

Silence fell over the group. “Sorry Shiro. We’re focused.” Keith said, now fully calmed down.

Finally, the aircraft crashed into earth, by a building that was destroyed from the battle with Sendak. It left debris colored in different shades of purple and red. It felt unsettling to see this. _What if they hurt Adam and they are sending a part of him? No please let that not be it!_

My heart beat started racing as the black lion approached the crash site. A part of me wanted to see the interior but another was going through all the scenarios in my head that involve Adam. _He was alive now, but held captive. Haggar took my whole arm off, what else could she do to him?_

“Shiro, we have a siting. We’re landed now.” Keith called to me from the intercom.

“I trust you Keith. Do what you think is right.” I nodded him off. 

The black lion touched the dusty, flat farmland of Delaware, just a mile away from the aircraft.

“I’m sensing some weird things gathering in the debris. It’s very unsettling.” Pidge informed us.

Lance spoke next. “Should we go out and investigate the crash site?”

“Well we won’t know what’s there unless we go find out ourselves.” Allura said.

“Well then it’s settled.” Keith spoke for the rest of the group. “Pidge, see if you can pick up anything else that’s useful.”

Pidge replied, “Copy. Hunk, keep watch for any type of life.”

“Got it.” Hunk nodded off to her.

The group tentatively approached the crash site with obvious caution. I sat there watching the screen, seeing if I could see any trace of Adam. My thoughts started getting blurry as I started staring off into the screen.

  
“ _Alright cadets!” Iverson stomped his foot as we all gathered in a single file line. “This is your last semester. You may be almost done, but that doesn’t mean I will be going easy on any of you.”_

_I was tired, but willing to put in the work. I just hoped that fancy pants didn’t ruin this for me. I needed this more than ever._

_“First we will be doing a very simple simulator to test your ability to work together. Now I feel that our food fight duo should show us how it’s done.”_

_I looked over at my partner. Adam looked fearless, but I could see the hints of fear in his eyes. He was worried about messing up, and so was I._

_We walked to the simulator and climbed into it. I tugged on his shirt. Adam spun around. “What.”_

_I sighed. “I know you’re nervous, I am too. So let’s try and work together to pass this simulator. I’ve always had trouble with this one.”_

_Adam looked at me confused. “Um...okay.”_

_I smiled. “Great. Let’s get to work then.” I held out my hand for him to shake. Adam looked at it for a minute before shaking my hand in agreement..._

“There’s no sign of life, but the lion is picking up on some weird aura erupting from the craft.” Pidge said through the intercom, snapping me out of my thoughts.

“Lance and I will go investigate. The rest of you stay here.” Keith told his little group. They all agreed.

“Be careful.” I said to him.

Keith and Lance exited the black lion and approached the aircraft with caution. Keith pulled out his bayard and so did Lance. Both of their respective weapons appeared in its place.

“Alright Lance. Let’s go.” Keith started walking to the craft. Lance followed suit and kept an eye out behind the two of them.

“Night vision is on.” Lance announced.

“Good to know.” Pidge sighed.

“Hey I’m trying over here!” Lance shot back.

“Focus Lance!” Keith yelled in front of him. Lance flinched a little and dropped his little spar with Pidge.

Finally, the two were within earshot of the plane. “What does it look like?” I asked them. We didn’t have any night vision just yet so really only Lance and Keith could see.

“It’s a small aircraft. I can tell by the craftsmanship that it’s Galra. But it’s not like the ones we’re used to seeing.” Keith replied back to me.

“Hmm. Interesting….” Lance’s voice trailed off.

“Lance! Don’t touch-“ Keith’s words were too late. A large boom erupted from our audio that made all of us step back from the sudden sound. I couldn’t tell anything else because we didn’t have a screen with a visual. 

“What happened?” I looked over to Veronica.

“We lost the connection to all the Paladins. There was some kind of explosion that caused it. I’m trying to get them back online but I’ll need a little time to reboot everything.” 

I heard a voice behind me. “Commander Shirogane. My team is ready.” I saw James standing there in his suit ready to go. _His team is probably all by the planes._

I thought for a moment and nodded. “You can go, but I’m coming with you.”

 

**Keith**

  
“Lance! Can you hear me? Lance!” I screamed. All my night vision could pick up was debris. The thermo scanners were fluctuating and my audio was scratchy.

“K...Keith?” I heard in my ears. My heart flooded with relief.

“Lance where are you?”

“I don’t know.” Lance’s voice was more clear. “But is stuck to something.”

“Do you have some kind of flare?”

“No...but I could try and flash my bayard or shoot something.” Just as that sentence finished, I saw a small, blue blast out of nowhere coming straight from my head. I screamed and ducked out at the last second.

Something hard caught my fall and I realized it was a newly carved rock. I gritted my teeth as I felt my knee twist very awkwardly. “Lance! That was right to my face!”

“Sorry Keith. I have no idea where you are.”

I tried to get up, but my knee was begging me not to. “I got hurt. I can’t get to you. I’m sure there will be help soon.”

“I’m sorry.” Lance said. “This was all my fault. I shouldn’t have been so careless.”

I shook my head even though Lance couldn’t tell, “I understand that you wanted to see what it was. But...Lance did...did you see a human or something human when you touched it?”

“No. Why do you ask?”

I sighed. “Adam.”

Lance fell silent for a couple of seconds. “Oh, I’m so sorry about that. He must’ve meant a lot to you.”

I smiled at that thought. “Yeah. He did.”

“ _Shiro! Shiro! Where are you!” I screamed from my bed. My whole body was shaking and it wouldn’t stop. My heart was beating out of my chest and I was in a sweat._

_I threw off the covers and ran out of my room. I ran down the hall and into Shiro and Adam’s room. I lived with them after I met Adam. Adam was a little apprehensive of me at first, but nevertheless he gave in and I was living with them while I was in the Garrison._

_I bursted through the door. “Shiro!”_

_I looked at the bed in front of me. Only one figure was laying in it. The other side was all made up._

_And empty._

_I saw the figure stirring from slumber. “Keith? What are you doing?” The voice asked groggily._

_“Adam! Where’s Shiro!” I jumped onto the bed and grabbed the sheets from a frightened Adam._

_Adam groaned and turned on the lamp by his nightstand. Then he put on his glasses. “He’s on the mission remember? To Saturn. He won’t be home for another three weeks. Why?”_

_My heart sank at the thought. Shiro was gone, and I was all alone. I sat back and hugged the sheets close to my chest._

_“What happened?” Adam looked at me concerned. “I know I’m not Takashi, but maybe I could help.”_

_“I just…had a bad dream. It’s no big deal.” I stammered._

_Adam inched closer to me. “It can be a big deal. Do you need to talk about it?”_

_I shook my head as some silent tears fell down. “I don’t want to. I always talk with Shiro about these things. But he’s not here.”_

_“You miss him a lot too.” Adam said calmly._

_I nodded slightly. “I miss him a lot. And I know you help Shiro with his nightmares...but I don’t know you as well as I know Shiro.”_

_Adam somewhat laughed. “Well, what would you like to know?”_

_I looked at his facial expression. Adam looked serious about opening up to me. I felt the corners of my mouth turn. “Do you have any sibling?”_

_“I have a twin sister named Alyssa and I call her ‘Lyss’ for short.”_

_“Wait Alyssa is your sister?” My eyes grew wide._

_“Who did you think Alyssa was?”_

_“Your girlfriend. I thought you were cheating on Shiro.”_

_Adam looked at me for a minute and then bursted out laughing. “Is that why you would threaten my so much?”_

_I nodded a little embarrassed. “I’m glad she’s not.”_

_Adam smiled to himself. “Me too. I’m glad I’m with Takashi.”_

_“Well what’s Alyssa like?”_

_Adam smirked. “Wouldn’t hurt a fly. She is very open about things and always tries to help out someone in need. She also was my outlet whenever I had a problem. Funny enough I ranted to her about Takashi all the time before I started to grow feelings for him.”_

_“Does she know about you and Shiro?”_

_“She called it for the longest time.”_

_“Do your parents know?”_

_Adam stopped for a second and then continued. “I didn’t tell them I was pan for a long time, for fear of how they would react. But they were happy that I could be honest with them. After a hitting 6 months with Takashi I told them that I was in a relationship with him. They were happy that I was in a good place.”_

_I smiled. “It’s okay like like guys?”_

_“Of course it is Keith. You should be able to love whoever you want. Whoever your significant other is in your life will be very lucky to have you. And Takashi and I will always support you no matter what.” Adam clapped my shoulder. I smiled at the gesture._

_“Adam?” I looked into his glasses. I had his full attention. “Can I sleep in Shiro’s spot until he comes back?”_

_Adam smiled. “Of course you can. It would be nice to have some company again.”_

_I returned the smiled and started settling in on Shiro’s spot._

_“Keith? Can I have my covers back? I’m only wearing a shirt and boxers.” Adam started tugging at the covers I was still holding._

_“No.” I replied in a banish tone. I heard a slight groan as the light turned off, the room back in its original dark state. After that, a slight noise came from Adam’s nightstand. It was only his glasses so I didn’t really flinch or anything._

_I did flinch when a huge force landed on top of me. “If you’re not going to share then I will just stay like this.”_

_I wasn’t going to give up so easily. “Fine by me.”_

_I could feel Adam’s smirk on my back. “You’re a stubborn one Kogane. I’m starting to like you even more.”_

_“Good ‘cause I ain’t leaving.” I grumbled in my best country accent._

 

  
***

 

“Keith! Oh thank goodness you’re okay!” Mom’s voice was booming through my head. I felt all the dizziness from the prior week, but it was worse.

“Calm down Krolia. He needs some space.” I heard Sam Holt say.

“Don’t tell me how to care for my son!” Mom snapped at him. 

I opened my eyes and groaned. “What happened?” I rubbed my head and tried to sit up. 

Both pairs of eyes suddenly turned to me. Mom looked at me before answering my question. “You were knocked out from the blow. You and Lance both got hurt. And now we need you get better as soon as possible.”

“Where’s Lance?”

“He’s being tested as we speak.”

“Why?”

There was a moment of silence before Sam responded. “Lance is incarcerated by Haggar.” 

“But-“

”There’s a Galra missle now attached to him.”

My eyes widen in panic. ”How! That can’t be!”

”It was from that explosion. The aircraft must have detonated like that intentionally. It was left with this note.” Sam handed me the letter. 

 

**He doesn’t have much time. Follow these steps exactly and he will be able to decode the missle. Fail to do so and he as well as the missle’s victim will be terminated.**


	9. Love Me Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok more flashbacks! Yeah so I’m sorry if the scene isn’t finished out, but it will be by the end of the story I promise. 
> 
> I’ll try and update more and more, I’ve just been so busy with school coming up and everything. :( 
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave some kudos if you enjoy! 
> 
> No Nasty comments please! Thanks! :)

**Adam**

  
_“I see that you had it really easy.” Shiro commented. We were hanging out in the desert, stargazing at the clear, night sky._

_I somewhat smiled at Shiro’s soft gaze, which radiated through the small lantern between us. “I guess. I mean, I still worked hard in everything I did. My dad grew up poor and knew the values of work ethic so he wanted to teach me and my sister the same things.”_

_“Your father was a pretty smart man.” Shiro smirked._

_I was silent for a moment until I spoke, “Takashi, you never talk about your family.”_

_Shiro’s expression changed very quickly after hearing that sentence. I could tell he was thinking about something and it was troubling him._

_“Yeah. I just never think of them.”_

_“What happened to them?” I turned my head to my crush. “I heard that they died in a plane accident but I didn’t think that was true.”_

_“They….aren’t dead.” Shiro whispered._

_I gave him a confused look. “What do you mean?”_

_“My parents are still alive, from what I know.” Shiro sighed. “They...abandoned me.”_

_I asked, “why?”_

_“Because….I was...gay.” Shiro let a single tear drop from his eye. I took notice really quickly._

_I turned my body around to face his. “They seriously left you because of that?”_

_“My parents had some mental issues. And I don’t think either of them recovered after my brother ran away. I think they enjoyed taking all of their anger and pinning it on me. I guess me being gay was the perfect excuse to kick me out of the house.”_

_I felt so terrible for him. “I’m so sorry Takashi.”_

_“It’s okay. I mean my friends all accept me and that’s important to me.” He shrugged off, forcing a smile. His eyes started to get lost in the stars again. I could see the constellations effortlessly reflecting in his eyes. For a moment, Takashi Shirogane was content._

_And I was about to ruin it. “...Takashi?” I choked._

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“Nothing will ruin our friendship right?”_

_Shiro gave me a look and turned his body to face mine. “Of course not. What’s on your mind?”_

_“I want to talk about that day in the rain. Did you mean that...that kiss?”_

_Shiro looked away in silence. His expression turned cold. “So what if I did-“_

_I leaned in and cut off his sentence with a kiss. It was sloppy and imperfect, but I longed to kiss him for real._

_I needed Takashi._

_Shiro pulled back after a couple seconds and looked at me. I felt my face fluster a deep red. “I...I’m sorry I just…”_

_“Just what?” His expression was still cold, which froze my heart. “I don’t need your pity.”_

_Everything came out right then and there. “Takashi I love you! And I’m sorry if this realization for you came at a wrong time but I’m in love with you. I can’t stand being your friend when I like you as more. And I understand if you don’t feel the same but I needed to tell you before it was too late.”_

_Shiro sat up and didn’t move at all. I couldn’t take it anymore. I couldn’t be his friend knowing that I had feelings for him. It worked for a little while but it was all too much._

_I stood up abruptly. “I have to go.” I gathered my cadet jacket and started to walk away._

_“Adam…” Shiro called to me, which made the tears forming in my eyes burn even more. I ignored it and moved on._

 

_***_

 

_The past month was awfully slow. I hadn’t talked to Shiro at all since that night I kissed him. Part of me was relieved and glad that I gave him some space. The other part of me was banging me over the head because I let go of the most important man of my life._

_“Ugh!” I slammed myself into the couch next to Bianca. She was sitting with her legs crossed and a blanket wrapped around herself. Bianca always got cold no matter what season._

_“I see he hasn’t talked to you yet.” She bit off a piece of chocolate from her candy bar and handed it to me._

_I accepted it and popped it into my mouth. “I fucked this all up.”_

_“Well you haven’t really talked to him, which honestly proves Shiro’s point that you kissed him for pity.”_

_I turned to face her. “But I didn’t! You know that!”_

_“Calm down lover boy, I’m only putting it into perspective. Imagine if you were Shiro and your best friend made out with you and left you high and dry.”_

_“Which means he doesn’t love me.” I sighed._

_“I never said that Adam.” Bianca shook her head. “Just go and talk to him. This is the second time you two kissed I mean come on! You already put yourself out there, you can do it again.”_

_Bianca was right. I already made out with him, there’s no harm in talking to Shiro. “Should...should I go now?”_

_Bianca shrugged. “Probably sooner rather than later.”_

_I looked down at my feet. I wanted him so bad, but I didn’t want to ruin the amazing friendship I already had with him._

_“I-I can’t.” I shook my head._

_Bianca rolled her eyes. “Ok fine.”_

_Then, I saw her move across the room to Shiro’s little group. Shiro greeted her normally and they struck up a conversation. They were whispering together and glancing around the place. It seemed so normal for them. It made me upset that I was ruining everything good going for me. I left the room without a word..._

 

I woke up in a sweat. Immediately the soldiers held me down to contain me. I couldn’t let them see anymore. I was going to fight and protect Shiro at all costs.

Suddenly, the spurge of electricity ran through my veins again. I let out a blood curling scream. The shock left me almost unconscious again, barely aware of my surroundings. 

“Haggar. He won’t let us go farther. If we continue by force, it could mess with him mentally and that can be a set back for us in the long run.” 

“Do what you need to do in order to gather the information. It’s not like we’ve mentally destroyed humans before.” The witch snarled. The blue liquid was injected again and I felt it slowly merge into my brain as I let my eyes close into darkness.


	10. He’s Slipping Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry I haven’t posted in a little bit! It’s my last week or summer and I’m trying to finish all my summer work and get everything together before the first day.
> 
> So...This chapter might tear your heartstrings a tiny bit and if they do I’m so sorry. I hope you still like it though! :) 
> 
> Leave some kudos if you enjoy!
> 
> No Nasty comments please and thanks! :)

**Shiro**

_Bianca said that I should make a move on Adam but I wasn’t quite sure about that right now. I knew that what I said to him was eating him alive and I felt horrible. That wasn’t how I felt about Adam; I loved him so much._

_He was my everything._

_And I wasn’t even dating him._

_I followed Adam onto the deck. “Adam! We need to talk.”_

_“Go ahead.” I could hear the hurt in his voice and it made my heart drop into my stomach._

_“We need to talk about that night.”_

_Adam tensed up. “I don’t want to talk about it.”_

_“Yeah? Well I do.” I grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn around and face me._

_I could see his eyes full of hurt, and they were on the verge of tears. Adam’s whole body was shaking from head to toe and it broke my heart to see him that way. And I was causing him all this pain._

_Adam tried and tried to be strong and ignored his feelings. “Takashi. It’s ok if you don’t love me. But I want to know now before you hurt me again.”_

_I was speechless. It was as if a ghost passed through my being. I hurt him that much._

_“Adam I’m so sorry.”_

_“For what? I understand if you don’t love me. I can’t blame you. I wouldn’t be in love with a stupid prick like me.” He said. “I mean I don’t have much going for me. I get all of my riches from my family anyway. I can just leave you alone so you can focus on your work, which is more important to you.”_

_“I want you to stay Adam. I care about you so much. Yes work is important to me by my friendships are even more important than that. And don’t ever say you’re stupid or you’re a prick just because you come from a rich family. Any guy would be lucky as hell to be with you.”_

_Adam looked me dead in the eye. “And you’re not one of them.”_

_My voice faltered as I let that sentence sink in._

_The sad truth?_

_He was right. “I’m just not ready for a relationship right now. I love you so much Adam I really do. It has nothing to do with you.”_

_“It’s ok.” Adam sniffed. “At least you were honest with me. I’m glad I know for sure so I wouldn’t be wasting my energy in trying too hard. I hope we can still be friends.”_

_My heart stopped dead in its tracks. I broke his heart, AGAIN. I had to do what was right for me, but it wasn’t right for Adam. It killed me on the inside that I was tearing out friendship apart._

_“I never said I wouldn’t be with you. I said that right now isn’t a good time.”_

_Adam let out a deep breath before replying to me. “I know. I hope we can still be friends in the meantime.”_

_“Of course. You’re my best friend.” I smiled._

_Adam’s broken smile stopped some of the tears from falling onto his shirt. “Okay.”_

 

_  
***_

 

_I was sitting on the couch doing some paperwork in the cadet room. I was so close to being a full fledged pilot that I could almost taste it. I passed all of my exams so far. I only had one more to hear back from and that one would make or break today._

_“So Shiro.” I heard Bianca’s voice behind me._

_“Hmm.” Was all I said._

_Bianca plopped down on the couch next to me, with her own paperwork. Bianca was also on the fast track like me. She passed everything with a 93 or above which, if I was going to be honest, was way better than my scores; I scored at least a 90 or above which is still really good for my record._

_“The Garrison Gala is this Friday night.” She smiled._

_“Oh yeah I forgot.” I said absently._

_“So you, me, and Adam were supposed to all go together, but since Adam’s found a date we’ll have to go Just the-“_

_My head perked up. “Adam has a date?”_

_“Yeah. He just got asked actually from that secret admirer that kept sending him all those little love notes. His name is Logan Stalter.”_

_“Logan…” I trailed off, trying to figure out who this guy was. Then it hit me._

_Logan had a reputation. He was quite the trouble maker. I should know. I was friends with Logan._

_That thought made me angry. Logan knew I liked Adam, and he knew that Adam liked me back. Pretty much everyone at the Garrison knew we kissed that day in the rain. Why the hell would Logan be trying to steal him from me, I would never do that to him._

_“Takashi Shirogane...are you jealous?” Bianca put her arm around me neck and ruffled up my hair with her other hand._

_“No. I’m just annoyed that Logan asked out Adam when he was clearly off limits.” I replied._

_Bianca let go of her grip. “Yeah I know. It sucks.”_

_“I want Adam so badly. I was going to talk to him after graduation when we would have an entire summer together.”_

_“Yeah you’re jealous.”_

_I set my work down on the coffee table in front of us. “No I’m not! I’m happy for Adam I’m just-“_

_“Pissed at yourself that Logan made the first move before you.” Bianca raised an eyebrow. No she was wrong. I was mad that I let someone like Adam slip right through my fingertips, and now someone else snatched him up before I could._

_“I’m going to go talk to Logan.” I stood up._

_“Good luck.” Bianca pointed, with her shoulder, to where Logan was sitting. I thanked her and made my way over there._

_Logan had dirty blonde, messy hair that tasseled around his head. His eyes were a light green with hints of brown. Logan was also a pretty tall character with large, broad shoulders and a six-pack. He was the perfect guy that everyone wanted to be with._

_I approached the table with a cool expression. Logan was sitting with his little brother, Michael, who was scarfing down a huge tuna melt._

_Logan acknowledged my presence. “Hey golden boy. Haven’t spoken in a while.”_

_“We need to talk.”_

_“About?”_

_“Oh I think you know.”_

_Logan shrugged. “Dude I got no clue what you’re on about.”_

_“Let me give you a hint: the Gala.”_

_Logan perked up with a smirk. “Oh yeah. Sorry I made some moves on your man, but word spread pretty quickly that you completely friendzoned the poor guy. I wanted him to see what a real man would be like.”_

_“Back off Stalter. He’s been mine for a while now.”_

_“And like I said, you never made the move to ask him out. You never claimed Walsh. He was fair game especially after you dropped him like a hat.”_

_I slammed my fist on the table. Michael stopped his ferocious eating and stared at the scene in front of him._

_“I said back off.” I gritted my teeth._

_Logan leaned back in his chair. “Dude calm down. It’s not like I broke bro code or whatever. We’re not friends anymore, why should I respect you.”_

_“That’s right, we aren’t friends anymore. So that gives me more reason to do this.” Without warning, I shoved him and his chair away from the table. The chair almost fell back completely but Logan leaned forward to keep it upright._

_“I’m not fighting you Shiro. I’ll let my actions and Walsh’s speak for themselves at the Gala Friday night.” Logan simply stood up and dusted himself off to straighten out his uniform._

_Logan let with one more thing to say to me. “Sorry we all can’t have what we want. You have to pick and choose wisely.”_


	11. Shiro’s right hand woman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! 
> 
> This chapter took a while and I’m so sorry for that. My life is getting busy AGAIN lol
> 
> Please leave some kudos if you enjoy!
> 
> No Nasty comments please and thanks : )

**Shiro**  

 

_I wanted to punch a wall._

_I wanted to punch Logan Stalter’s face._

_I growled in the bathroom mirror. I couldn’t stand seeing Logan wrapping his arm around Adam. Oh yeah, and ADAM BLUSHED AT HIS TOUCH._

_I heard a knock on the bathroom door. “Shiro? You good?” I realized that it was Bianca._

_“Come in.” I opened the door and let her in the small bathroom. Bianca had on a navy blue, halter, lace dress with a really simple navy heels. She had one some simple silver jewelry on her hands, neck, ears, fingers, and some weaves into her braided hair. She wore some makeup but not a lot and her eyeshadow was what she called a Smokey eye._

_“I can’t believe he’s with Logan.” I sneered into the mirror. My suit was creasing more and more as I tensed._

_“You and me both.” She shrugged. “But if that’s what makes Adam happy-“_

_“I want Adam to be happy with ME!” I slammed my fists onto the sink, which actually really hurt._

_“I know Shiro. I’m not stupid.”_

_“Did you have something to do with this?” I asked._

_“Why the hell would you think I’d have something to do with this?”_

_“Because it’s like you to do something that stupid!” I spun around to face her._

_Bianca raised an eyebrow. “You and I both know that if I really did set this up, I wouldn’t have Adam going with Logan Stalter.” That was true._

_I sighed. “I’m sorry I’m just frustrated with myself.”_

_“I get it don’t worry. But now you know that you’re ready to be with Adam. So make a move.”_

_“I can’t do that tonight!” I countered. “That’s going to ruin everything! And unlike Logan, I’m not going to try and steal someone and not break bro code.”_

_Bianca shrugged. “What Logan doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”_

_A thought came to me just then. “I’ll tell him tonight when we’re slow dancing. He needs to know now. I won’t stop until I know that man is mine.”_

_“I love when you get like this, even though it always ends in a disaster.” Bianca smiled. “And under the right circumstances, yes that’s a good idea. But there’s too many factors that could screw that up.”_

_“I need you to keep Logan occupied all night while I try and make the moves on Adam.”_

_Bianca raised an eyebrow. “And how do you suppose I do that?”_

_“You’ll figure something out.” I replied. “Please Bianca I want Adam so bad and I know you’ve been shipping us since the very beginning.”_

_Bianca thought for a minute. “What’s in it for me?”_

_“You won’t be hearing me complain about Adam not being my boyfriend and not acting on it anymore.”_

_Immediately she said, “Deal.”_

_I smiled. “Thanks. I owe you one big time.”_

_“Damn right.” She huffed, trying to hide a smile…_

  
“Shiro.” Keith’s voice broke me out of my thoughts. “What are we going to do.”

I looked down at the little piece of paper in my hands. It held the threat that could mean life or death to us. “How’s Lance?”

“He’s still asleep. The tests aren’t finished yet.” Keith replied.

We stood in silence for a moment, waiting for the other to respond. I had enough of the silence. “Do you want to do some sparring with me? I need to get my mind off of some things.”

Keith smiled. “Sounds great.”

We walked over to the sparring room to get started. Sparring helped me keep my thoughts and feeling at bay, and it benefited me physically as well. Keith was always my partner when it came to sparring. He was very athletic and a skilled fighter, even at a young age. He was always a challenge, which made it fun for me and helped me learn how to think outside-of-the-box.

We entered the small room full of training equipment. It was meant to only allow about two or three spars at a time. The equipment sat on the back wall for easy access. The floor was basically hundreds of mats and a couple of blocks to serve for higher advantage training. A student could also use holograms of certain training sequences to improve their training and techniques.

Anyway, the room was pretty much empty except for two girls doing a little sparring themselves. One of the, looked very familiar. I couldn’t place the name until I saw her kneeling over the other girl. I heard her say, “you need more than brains to beat me, Thomas.”

“Bianca?” I announced.

Both girls stopped and turned to me and Keith. The one kneeling down stood up and somewhat smiled. She walked over casually and gave me a huge bear hug. I accepted it and squeezed her tight right back.

“Man Shiro. I’ve heard you got some weird new arm thing, I didn’t think it would be detached from your body.” She smirked. Bianca still looked the same, but her bright blue eyes held more wisdom than they used to. She wore a grey tank top with black shorts and no shoes for sparring.

I chuckled. “It’s good to see you too, B.”

“Damn right” She smirked.

The other girl next to Bianca stood there awkwardly. Bianca noticed and laughed at herself. “I’m such an idiot. Shiro, this is Carson Thomas. She’s my mathematical genius.”

“Oh yes. You assisted in doing all the calculations for my Kerberos Mission.”

Carson shifted uncomfortably. “Yeah that was me. It’s an honor to formally meet you, Captain Shirogane.”

Carson had platinum blonde hair pulled back in a messy bun and that sat right on the top of her head. Her dark brown eyes brightened up her light complexion. She wore an all black training suit and had shoes as well.

“It’s an honor to meet you as well, Ms. Thomas.” I shook her hand firmly.

“Bianca, you remember Keith.” I glanced sideways at the Black Paladin.

Bianca narrowed her eyes at the boy while Keith seemed to shrink back in fear. “Oh! Hey Bianca...nice to see you again.” He laughed nervously. _Oh quiznak what did she and Adam do to the poor thing._

“Hey Keith! I’m glad that you seemed to enjoy the scenery out in the desert.” She crosses her arms and stared down the young man.

Keith rubbed the back of his head. “Yeah...I’m sorry about that. I should’ve told you or Adam before I disappeared.”

Bianca sighed. “I know you were going through a hard time when Shiro left. Hell he’s like a brother to me too. I wanted you to stay, but if you needed time to figure things out then I support that.”

Keith somewhat smiled. “That’s why I liked you better than Adam.”

Bianca snorted. “He was the one who told you that Shiro came back to earth.”

“Yeah but you always let me hang and let me drink. Y’all were super chill.”

I looked at Keith dumbfounded. “Did you just say, ‘y’all’?”

Keith shrugged. “Yeah sometimes it just comes out.”

“And wait,” I stopped and looked at Bianca. “You let him drink!”

“Oh calm down worry-wart. It was half a glass of wine. He needed some time alone and I hung out with him and talked out his bad day in the simulator. It wasn’t like I gave him vodka or something. I made sure that was all he had.” Bianca waved her hand like it was no big deal. I looked at both of them oddly but then dropped it because it wasn’t worth it.

I started to laugh a little bit. “Man did I miss you.”

“I missed seeing you so stressed.” She smiled back. Then her face turned versus solem. “So you know about Adam right?”

“The fact that he died or that he’s alive.” I asked her.

“Both.”

“Yeah.” I put my hand in my pocket.

“I want to join you guys on the mission. I heard you Paladins were going out to rescue the dude. I want in.”

“Would Iverson let you?” Keith looked at her skeptical.

Bianca nodded. “I’ve been doing a lot lately. Damn I wish I could help out in the Atlas though.”

I thought for a minute. “You two can be part of the crew. We always need extra help.”

Carson perked up. “Wait really? Me too?”

I chuckled. “Of course. Bianca had told me so much about you. You are quite the mathematical genius of our generation. Sam Holt would love to have both of you aboard.”

“I would be honored.” Bianca seemed really excited.

“Me too. Thank you Captain.” Carson bowed in respect.

“Actually, Just Shiro is perfectly fine.” I waved my prosthetic hand. We all stood in a comfortable silence for a little bit.

“So…” Keith broke our little bit of silence. “Are we gonna spar or not?”

 

 


	12. Conqueror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Sorry I’ve been very inactive. I started school this week and I’ve been so busy with work. For now on, I will probably be posting on the weekends.
> 
> Also I apologize for the shortness of the chapter. I promise that a long one will be coming up soon. 
> 
> No Nasty comments please! Thanks! :)

**Adam**  

“Let me go!” I grunted against their hold. I felt a sharp pain on my rib cage. The prior injury seemed to ache more and more. It forced my body to go limp. Blow after blow, I grew even weaker than before. I could barely speak by the time they were finished with me.

“Insert the serum.” The witch commanded. “It might take some time before it full sinks in. But he will succumb sooner or later.”

I felt a sharp pinch on my neck. I grunted as the serum surged through my already aching body. I didn’t want to revisit all those memories again.

“He’s fighting it off.”

“He’ll give up sooner or later, just like he did with the champion.” She sneered right in my face. That made me really mad. And I snapped. I tried springing free but the straps restricted my ability to do so.

“Let...me go.” I grunted.

“Once the experiment is complete, maybe we will.”

Again, more serum was injected into my neck. I cried out in pain as I felt it sink into my veins. Sometimes it would be so excruciating and the it would subside exponentionally. It kept me off guard and made it difficult to fight off. I felt my body sinking into the table.

_Kill them._

Then I saw the flashbacks of Shiro. When I first met him, when I kissed him in the rain, when I danced with him at the gala, when he rejected me, the day I found out about his disease...

The last day I saw Shiro alive before Kerberos...

_Kill him._

I shook my head, trying to get this voice out of my head.

_Kill him._

“NO!” My sudden outburst caught the soldier off guard and knocked him against the wall. My wrists and ankles fought under the straps to break free. The pain was worsening but I pressed on until I felt someone hold my shoulders down.

“We’re not finished the procedure.” The soldier informed.

“Finish it now.” The witch commanded with her boney arm.

More and more painful screams erupted from my body as the serum took over my body. I tried fighting the voice in my head, but it was becoming too powerful.

_You’re mine now._

_You cannot escape me anymore._

“No…” I whimpered just as my vision turned a tinted grey.

The voice rose above all my inner thoughts. It was the main focus of my brain.

_Now. Do as I say no matter what. Understand._

“Yes.” I replied simply.

_Listen to me. You must escape from the soldier’s grasp. Do not kill him, only knock him out...for now._

I nodded curtly. Suddenly, the straps snapped off, freeing me from the table. I sat straight up and stared off into the distance.

_Do as I say._

_That was when I snapped._

The soldier charged at my being. I rolled off of the bed and grabbed a large shot nozzle as a weapon. The soldier looked confused until I jumped on top of his neck and squeezed my legs around his neck. He was very confused and tried to punch me off of him. Fortunately for me, I had a good grasp on him. I stabbed the guy with the needle in a matter of seconds. The guy made a strange noise and went limp underneath me. I unwrapped my legs off of his neck and stood on top of his body. The witch’s grin grew under her beady eyes.

“Well done, _conqueror_. I look forward to training you.”


	13. Spin the Bottle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! :) 
> 
> I’m so sorry for not updating on the weekend. I was sick and I couldn’t really do much physically. 
> 
> But, as I promised, here’s a very long chapter for ya! 
> 
> A lot of shit goes down so warning if you want to mentally prepare lol 
> 
> Hopefully I don’t damage your heartstrings too much 
> 
> Anyway, leave some kudos if you enjoy! 
> 
> No Nasty comments please and thanks!!

**Shiro**  

  
“What are we gonna do?” Hunk asked. We were all sitting around trying to figure out what the hell to do. Sam was talking with Iverson about the situation while the Paladins, Coran, Romelle, Bianca, Carson, Shay, and I were trying to figure out what our next move was.

The lounge had a couple of couches to sit on with a long coffee table to fill the space between them. Our little group took up two full couches and the floor around it. One couch had Allura, Coran, Lance, and Romelle sitting on it while Pidge, Hunk, And Shay sat on the floor beneath them. I was sitting next to Keith with Carson next to Keith on the other couch. Bianca sat at my feet sipping some hot tea. I could smell the mint from a mile away. Her long hair was sitting on my lap as I was brushing my fingers through it. It was a way for me to calm down thanks to my PTSD. It was so calming, and Bianca understood why I was doing it, so she didn’t mind.

“We could just give him to Haggar.” Carson suggested, in deep Thought.

“Uh hello! I still exist!” Lance flailed his arms all over the place, showing the band wrapped around his body.

“Really Lance? I couldn’t tell.” Carson snapped back, now fully out of her thoughts. _Damn what made her super cranky. Carson was never like this before._

“I know Haggar did this to set us up. I mean, look what she did to Shiro-“ Allura stopped as soon as she heard what she was about to say. I somewhat hung my head and stopped playing with Bianca’s hair. “I’m sorry Shiro.”

“It’s ok. Don’t worry about it.” I tried to shrug it off.

“You should worry that was rude.” Bianca muttered under her breath. I slightly hit her shoulder blade to cut it out. She didn’t apologize for the statement, however.

“I said I was sorry.” Allura addressed Bianca with obvious annoyance. She heard what Bianca had to say and she was not very keen on it.

“Sorry doesn’t always cut it.” She retorted right back.

“Okay! Calm down.” I called out louder than both of them. Bianca sighed and Allura shrank back a tiny bit into Lance. I could see Keith roll his eyes.

“So wait, how do you two know each other?” Hunk gestured to me and Bianca.

“Oh. We were both on the fast track at the Garrison, and we were both friends with Adam at some point. I helped them get together.” Bianca beamed as she touched her heart.

I somewhat laughed at her. “Yeah, in the worst way possible.”

“Um excuse you, I wasn’t the one who couldn’t just steal him back from Stalter. Worst night ever.” She muttered. I stuck my tongue out at her and she turned around and did the same thing.

“What are you guys talking about?” Lance asked.

Bianca replied, “The Garrison Gala. One year we all went together and someone had me occupy Adam’s date so he could make a move.”

“How did you do that?” Carson turned to her mentor.

“Well dinner was sure something.” Bianca sighed and smiled. “And so was the dance itself.”

_We all went out to dinner before the dance begun. Adam wanted to come with me and Bianca so of course he brought along his date. I couldn’t stand them sitting next to each other in the car. Logan had his hand on Adam’s knee the entire time and it irked the hell out of me. Honestly, it took everything inside of me to not strangle Logan Stalter right then and there._

_Finally, we arrived at the restaurant on time. It was only four of us that decided to eat dinner. We were going to meet up with the rest of our friends at the aquarium, where the Gala was being held._

_The hostess sat us at a booth towards the back of the restaurant. Bianca and I sat on one side while Adam and his date sat across from us. Then the hostess handed us the menus and the cocktail menu as well. I kind of wanted to get a small drink even though I would be drinking all night at the party._

_I ordered a mimosa, Bianca had a margarita, Adam a beer, and Logan a sazerac. Soon, our actual waiter came to the table. He had long, blonde hair pulled into a man bun, which did not look good on his behalf. He wore all black with a bright red tie._

_“Welcome to GreenSpring. My name is William and I will be your servant. I see that you already have your drinks. Do you need an extra minute to look over the menu?”_

_“Actually that would be great.” Bianca spoke for the small group. The waiter smirked at Bianca and left._

_Bianca turned to me. “God that dude is weird. He’s creeping me out.”_

_I smiled. “I ship it.”_

_“Ship who?” Logan asked us._

_“I ship you with a side of the cliff.” I muttered._

_“Takashi…” Adam warned._

_“It’s ok Adam.” Logan put his hand on top of Adam’s shoulder and rubbed it. “He’s just jealous that I have the best man of the bunch.”_

_“I’m not jealous.” I retorted abruptly._

_“Denial.” Logan sang out in a high pitched, banish voice. Adam snorted at the response._

_William came back a couple minutes later and asked for our orders. Bianca and I decided to split a pasta since neither one of us was hungry for a whole thing. Adam went with a salad because he was a healthy child and never broke habits. Logan had ordered some lasagna._

_“Ok. I’ll put that right in for you. And in the meantime I’ll bring out some bread.” William took our menus and left the table. “I’ll make sure it’s fresh, for the lady.”_

_I tugged on Bianca’s dress. She glared at me and I gestured, with my eyes, to the couple in front of us. She sighed quietly and and turned her attention to them._

_“So, I think a congratulations is in order for mister Takashi Shirogane. He passed all his exams and he will become a full fledged pilot.” She said. I felt my cheeks turn red. Bianca, that was not what I thought of._

_“Bianca didn’t you pass as well?” Adam asked._

_“Yeah but I already celebrated on my own. Plus I love embarrassing my friends. It’s all out of love.” She smiled at me, and I returned it very fakely. She knew I hated to be embarrassed._

_“Yeah. Love is something Shiro lacks.” Logan muttered. Then I heard a thud underneath the table. Logan yelped and shut his mouth._

_I mouthed a quick, “thank you,” to Bianca. She smirked._

_The bread came, which gave me a chance to occupy myself with something. Bianca dove into the bread and loaded it with the sauce that came with it. Adam had a couple pieces and Logan didn’t really eat too many. I only had one piece and I couldn’t even finish it. I was too worried about what Logan and Adam were going to do once we got to the dance and I couldn’t get Adam’s light brown eyes out of my head._

_“So Adam.” Logan turned to his date._

_Adam perked up. “Hmm.”_

_“I know you’re not the best with dancing or whatever, but I would love to have a couple slow dances with you tonight.”_

_My head snapped out of my thoughts and I was left with a jaw-open, annoyed stare at that man. Bianca is her eyes wide open and looked away in shock._

_Adam blushed. “I’m not a dancer.”_

_Logan laughed softly. “It’s okay. I can teach you.” He leaned in and I saw his hand move to Adam’s thigh. Oh hell no._

_“I think you’re an amazing dancer Adam.” I blurted out._

_Logan stopped and slowly turned to me. Adam looked over too. “What makes you say that Shiro?” Logan asked me._

_“Well Adam and I have danced before. I think he’s pretty amazing.” I replied back. Adam blushed slightly._

_“Well then why didn’t you have the balls to ask him to the gala if you liked dancing with him so much?”_

_“Um….I….was just busy…” I stuttered._

_“Busy making this poor boy look like an idiot traipsing around you all the time?”_

_“Logan.” Adam looked at him to stop._

_Logan obeyed. “Just thought you should know how I feel about that. You deserve much better.”_

_I felt my fists clench even harder under the table._

_“You know, Logan. What gave you the sudden interest in Adam? You didn’t seem to care about him until just recently. Why’s that?” Bianca asked in a sickly sweet tone._

_“Well For a long time I assumed that Adam was taken by Shiro, but then I realized he wasn’t. So I mustered up the courage to ask him to the gala. And I’m so glad he said yes.” Logan offered a caring and warm smile at Adam. Adam returned it._

_Finally, the food arrived not a moment too soon. Everything smelled so good and it filled my mouth so quickly. Bianca and I split up the pasta and started to dive in. Adam was quietly eating his salad in peace. Ugh he looked so cute with his hair like that._

_Logan dove into his lasagna. I had had it here before and it was really good as I recall. I didn’t feel like having leftovers because my fridge is full of them so yeah._

_“You like it B?” I asked my sharing partner._

_She nodded. “Yeah but you took all the sauce.”_

_I laughed and poured some of my extra sauce into her bowl. “There. Happy?”_

_“Very.” She smirked as she mixed it into the noodles._

_William came back. “Did everything turn out okay?”_

_“Yup. Thank you so much.” I replied for the table._

_“You know what?” Logan lifted his glass. “Let’s have a toast. For Bianca for becoming a pilot, for our good ole, second best pilot Shiro, and for my amazing gala date.”_

_Adam blushed and lifted his drink. I rolled my eyes and somewhat lifted mine off of the ground. B did the same thing except she didn’t really roll her eyes; she faked her smile._

_We all clinked drinks and took some swigs. The rest of the dinner went by so slow. The tensions were boiling underneath the surface and it made the entire atmosphere unsettling._

_We finally left the restaurant and arrived at the Gala._

_By the time we walked into the main hall, almost everyone was there. Most people usually just ate dinner either at the gala or after the dance was over. Of course we were the abnormal people that wanted food before we started dancing. Don’t worry, we would usually let our food go down so it’s ok. While we did that, we would usually all just stand and talk with people._

_“Oh! Adam.” Logan grabbed Adam’s bicep. “My friends are on the third floor playing spin the bottle. Let’s go join them.”_

_My heart dropped into my stomach. There was no way Adam was going up there without me. “Bianca and I will join you guys.” I spoke up._

_Logan glared daggers at me and Bianca did the same. I tugged her arm. “Just go along. This could work.”_

_Bianca rolled her eyes. “You and I both know that this game will not end well.”_

_I dragged her with me as Logan lead Adam to the third floor stairway in the back of the aquarium. After climbing up what seemed like a mountain of stairs, we found a small group of pilots with a beer bottle in the middle. I forgot the Log ha had a lot of friends in the upper hierarchy of the Garrison._

_“Hey guys.” Logan addressed the group. The group, with about 4 people, looked at Logan’s direction. He stood very tall and proud. Adam, by his side, shrank back a tiny bit at the sudden attention. Bianca and I stayed a little ways back._

_One of the girls smiled. “Glad to see ya Stalter. And glad you brought some company. Maybe then it will get interesting.” I recognized that girl as Nadia Bruin. She had darker skin with the same colored eyes to match. Her hair was straightened down her back and it ended just above her rib cage. Her dress was a mint green, slim fitting dress, which accented her curves her nicely. Nadia was one of the top female pilots of her generation. She was very well respected._

_The girl next to her was Sydney Greenberg. Sydney had bright blonde hair that was styled as a pixie cut. Her hazel eyes shined through her porcelain skin and baby blue suit. Sydney was an engineer and worked with Sam Holt’s team half of the time. She was very intelligent, and very good at reading people that it scared the life out of me._

_The guys I recognized were the Small Brothers: Jon and Jim. Jon was the older brother by the way. He had ginger hair that he kept as clean cut as possible. His simple suit made him look even taller than he usually way. Jim had wild ginger hair, but the same blue eyes as his brother. His suit was a little more fancy with a bow tie that looked really good with his complexion. Both of them were fighter pilots and were undoubtedly the best of their generation._

_“Ah, I see we got the new fast track recruits.” Sydney leaned back and caught herself with her outstretched arms behind her back. “Well don’t just stand there, come and join us._

_The four of us sat down together. Bianca was next to Nadia, then it was Sydney, Jim, Jon, Logan, Adam, and then me._

_“So our rules are you have to kiss each other and both have to do it. The one that the bottle lands one will go next after he or she is kissed. Get it, got it, good.” Sydney explained quickly._

_“Also!” Nadia spoke up. “What happens between this game stays between this game.”_

_We all agreed with that statement. “Great. I’ll starts.” Nadia reached for the bottle and spun it harshly._

_After about 10 rotations, the bottle landed on Jon. Nadia groaned. “Why do we always have to kiss whenever we play?”_

_“It’s a sure sign of the universe.” Jon smiled and leaned across the circle to Nadia. He pressed his lips on hers firmly and curtly. They let go after a few seconds._

_Jon then stepped back and spun the bottle himself. “I’m going to go get some drinks for all of us.” Sydney stood up and walked off._

_Jon’s spin landed on Bianca, who, was not happy in the slightest. “Oh come on babe. You won’t find a better kisser than me.”_

_Bianca did not look impressed. “Let’s just get this over with.” She leaned into the middle and so did Jon. They kissed her a couple seconds as well. As soon as they let go, Bianca wiped her lips off with a lot of exaggeration. Jon rolled his eyes with annoyance but let it drop._

_“B, you’re turn.” I gestured to the bottle._

_Bianca gave me a look of death before reaching her hand into the middle. The bottle landed on Logan._

_“What did I ever do to the universe?” She muttered._

_“Believe me, princess, I’m not thrilled about this either.” Logan crossed his arms. B grabbed Logan’s face and pecked his lips._

_“Now it’s my turn.” Logan spun the bottle. I was silently praying that it didn’t land on me...or Adam… oh dear god please not Adam._

_“Ah, look who it is.” Logan smirked at his date._

_I growled. “Must’ve tampered with the bottle. Because you have to have Adam all to yourself.”_

_Adam gave me a rude look to knock it out. I looked at at his stare, not backing down. Once Adam saw that he got my attention, he spun around and full on made out with Logan, right in front of me. My mouth was wide open with shock, pain, guilt. I felt my heart being stabbed repeatedly with that scene playing out in my head over and over._

_Adam slowly let go and left Logan red as a tomato. I felt Bianca shut my mouth for me with her palm. “Hot damn. Walsh has a crush.” Jim smirked._

_Sydney came back with a load of beers. “What’d I miss, bitches.”_

_“Someone is in love.” Jim sang out._

_Sydney smiled. “Ooh, I came back at a good time.” She passed out the beers to everyone, including the four of us._

_“Adam. You’re turn.” Nadia said._

_Adam reached into the middle and played his round. And guess who he landed on next?_

_Me._

_I felt my cheeks heat up and I turned away from his gaze. Then I felt Adam’s soft palm turning my head to meet his face. My heart longed for him to kiss me again. I couldn’t wait to meet his lips again and to feel like the wind was knocked out of me. I wanted to feel the butterflies in my stomach when he let go._

_Just like that day in the rain._

_I felt his soft lips touch mine….but then he suddenly let go._

_His palm left my chin and stood by his side. My voice faltered. “What was that?”_

_“Yeah Walsh.” Bianca peered over my shoulder. “You got some explaining to do.”_

_“I can kiss him how short I want, as long as our lips touch.” Adam shrugged it off. “Who cares if it was a simple peck. Those don’t mean anything.”_

_It felt like the entire world crashed down on me in an instant. My heart dropped off the face of the earth and I couldn’t see straight. I couldn’t take it anymore. I stood up and walked off from the group, tears threatening to burst. I heard Bianca calling my name behind me but I ignored it._

_He didn’t love me anymore._

_How did he lose those feelings so quickly?_

_Did he have a different definition of love?_

_Maybe he did._

_Maybe we weren’t meant to be._


	14. Ocean Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back!!!! :) 
> 
> Ok so I wanted to do some more character development with adam. I wanted to dig more into his past. I thought that him being connected with the ocean would be very interesting and how he compares it with space. 
> 
> Leave some kudos if you enjoy!! 
> 
> No Nasty Comments please and thanks!! :)

**Adam**

  
_He is a strong one, the champion. He is quick, yet stands his ground. You never know when he changes direction. The champion keeps you on your toes. You must be the same. Never be predictable._

I nodded at the voice in my head. My sword started to hone in on the hologram’s rib cage. I had been throwing it off track the entire fight. Sometimes I would kick, and others I would slash the sword. Some of my moves were indeed predictable at the beginning, but I learned.

The hologram was started to lose power, which meant it was almost defeated. _Keep going. Make the final blow._

With one last slash, I aimed for its neck instead. The hologram faded into thin air instantaneously and all around me brightened up, which blinded me for a split second. As I regained my vision, I saw the witch standing from above on a balcony. She seemed satisfied with me. _You learn fast, conqueror. I like fast._

My breathing was heavy from training all day. Sure the witch let me rest my aching bones, but they were not fully healed yet. I was still a little slow, and she knew that.

_You may be done for the day. Come with me and we will have a discussion. You must heal more._

I made my way towards the witch. She decided to wait for me at the base of the balcony where she was watching me. I couldn’t tell what the discussion was going to be about, but I knew for sure that it would give me a chance to show her what I got.

_Follow close behind. You will protect me as we walk through the ship. If you fail to do so, you will soon parish._

“I will do my best.”

 _Good_.

  
***

 

_Earth has many different terrains. The human race has adapted over time. They’ve destroyed many natural beauties in their planet. It’s like how the champion destroyed everything beautiful about you._

She showed me flashes of the beautiful ocean waves and the bright warm sun shining through the shimmering depths of blue water. My feet were above a large cliff side, peering out from the main road. The seagulls crying as they flew by over head made me feel at home again. I had always loved the ocean, even as a child. I grew up on the beach, learning the ways of the waves and watching my mother pick up sea glass on the shores. The ocean was something I had never forgotten. It was so mysterious and so much of it was still undiscovered, like space. It made me feel so small, yet just gazing out at the never ending blue always made me feel at power. I had a special connection with this body of water and I never lost it.

All of the sudden, the water started turning a sickly brown color. I saw hints of plastic and dead fish on the surface.

_Your humans has destroyed everything you’ve ever loved. The Champion has destroyed you._

Then I saw him.

Takashi Shirogane.

He saw me looking out onto the ocean. His smile was sickly and greedy. Shiro was walking on the water, away from me.

_He left you to go to a whole other world._

_He didn’t want you anymore._

Tears filled my eyes as the man I once loved slowly disappeared in the distance, leaving the ocean to turn black.

_I want you Adam._

My tears faltered.

_You were meant for greater things. You are my greatest achievement. I will make sure that you understand. The champion didn’t see your worth. He didn’t care. But I do._

_You are my new son._

_And I love my son._

_You will conquer great places and great people over your years with me._

I felt the witch’s presence right next to me on the rocks. Her voice was so loving and calm. Soon, the ocean started to reincarnate into the once beautiful waters I once loved. I smiled at the sight.

_I will make you great._

I felt my body growing stronger. My muscles were healing so fast that I couldn’t describe the feeling. All my aching bones get brand new. My head was fully recovered with no sign of previous injury. I was completely healed from head to toe. All of my past sufferings from before the crash were all gone. Only one scar remained, and it was the one across my face, covering my left eye and most of my cheek. I guess she wanted me to have it as a reminder for all she had done for me.

I opened my eyes and looked around me. I saw that I didn’t need my glasses either. I slowly pulled them off of my face. My vision was perfect. I couldn’t believe it.

I turned and saw the soldiers staring at me with the witch slightly in the front. Her smile turned warm and comforting and I felt it engulf my entire body. I was fully relaxed.

_I love you, my conqueror._

  
**Shiro**

  
“I need to make sure he’s alright. I won’t rest until I know for sure.” I was sitting in my bed with Keith. Neither of us could sleep based on recent events. The Paladins, minus Lance, tried to figure out the code, but it only led them to a cliff side. No one was there, but one surfer man that was riding the waves on a nearby beach. The Paladins came back empty-handed. Time was running out on Lance and the Garrison knew it. We had to do something quick before it was too late.

“I know me too.” Keith’s eyes looked down at the blanket. I knew he was thinking about Lance. Keith had too much worry on his hands from me to his crush.

“What do you think that witch is doing to him?”

Keith shrugged. “Probably what she does with all of her experiments: trains it, tests it, kills it. Once she finds no use for Adam he’ll…” he trailed off and didn’t finish that sentence.

“I’ll destroy her if I find Adam dead.” I muttered as I hugged my knees.

“He probably will be if the Garrison doesn’t figure out how to save him or Lance.” Keith answered.

“What are we going to do. Every idea I have them they’ve shut down. Sam Holt is doing all he can, but the other commanders won’t listen. We’re dooming Adam and Lance. And if the Galra attack again, we won’t be ready if we can’t decide on something.”

Keith was silent for a minute. Then he spoke, “if you want, we can go and find him ourselves. Just the two of us.”

I perked up a little bit. “Really?”

Keith nodded, grabbing his bayard. “We can take Black and Cosmo. I think we should probably go now when everyone’s sleeping.”

I sat up straight. “Let’s get him back.”

 


	15. Exposed Emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I’ve been gone for a while. Sorry about that. School has basically consumed my life and I haven’t caught a break yet. :/
> 
> Ok so I know there isn’t much but it’s time to cause some character pain *evil laughter* 
> 
>  
> 
> Leave some kudos if you enjoy!
> 
> No Nasty Comments please and thanks

**Keith**

 

Shiro and I managed to escape earth without drawing any attention to ourselves. Unfortunately, neither of us are the best at technology so we had to wake up Pidge to give us the last known coordinates of Haggar’s ship. Pidge grumbled but agreed. She did all she could for us and in return, Shiro gave her access to all the engineering equipment, even the stuff Sam would never let Pidge see in a 5 mile radius. Pidge also agreed that she wouldn’t tell anyone about us leaving; Shiro promised that we would be careful. 

 

I plugged in the coordinates into Black and he set the course to Haggar’s ship, or the last place it was. “My guess is that they stayed on the path so they would most likely be a little bit closer to earth.”

 

Shiro didn’t respond. I looked to my left and saw him spacing out into the distance. He was lost in thought. I decided to let him come and talk to me when he was ready. The last thing I needed was to drive a rift in between my relationship with Shiro.

 

Another hour of flying into nothingness, and still nothing. I groaned. “Where could that witch be?”

 

“You have a connection with Adam.” Shiro spoke for the first time.

 

“What?”

 

Shiro turned his gaze to me. “Use your connection with Adam to find him.”

 

I looked away. “But it’s not as strong as yours.”

 

“Doesn’t matter,” Shiro shook his head. “It’s still a connection. Our connection may be the strongest, but that doesn’t mean you don’t have a connection with the others. Remember how you used their energy to find them during the battle with Lotor?”

 

_ Because you were in Black.  _ I sighed, closed my eyes and tried to think about Adam in any way whether good or bad. It was weird thinking about him, considering that I was closer with Shiro than Adam. “Try thinking of a happy memory with him, or a memory with a lot of emotion. That will make the connection stronger.” Shiro suggested. I nodded and concentrated. Soon enough, once I let in the memories, things flooded into my mind. I started to play them out.

 

_ “SHIRO!” My heart was pounding, my eyes welling up with tears. The Garrison said it was due to pilot error; of course they would blame it all on Shiro because he was sick. But, Shiro couldn’t be dead. I needed him!  _

 

_ I darted out of my room and just ran. I didn’t know where I was going or why I was running in the first place. I guess I just needed to get out of this place. Maybe only for a second. I couldn’t stand my room anymore. I felt claustrophobic, something I had never felt before. _

 

_ I somehow ended up in the most familiar place I knew of. Shiro and Adam’s apartment. Ever since they broke it off, I had been living away from Adam, pushing away from him. I understood why he did what he did, and I understood why Shiro wanted to go on the mission too. I didn’t want to be stuck in the middle, so I left.  _

 

_ I still had the key to the apartment. I bursted through the door. Adam was sitting on the couch, very distressed and disoriented. As soon as he heard the door open, he shot up. “Keith? What are you doing here?” _

 

_ I could see his lip quivering from crying; Adam was upset too. “I….I….” I couldn’t get out any words myself. I felt everything starting to break inside of me.  _

 

_ Adam knew why I was there. Takashi Shirogane was gone. I couldn’t accept it as I doubt he could either. “He can’t be dead!” I sobbed. _

 

_ Adam took no time to wrap me in a hug and rubbed my back. His whole body was shaking from the constant crying; I felt his tears streaming down my back.  _

 

_ “I want Shiro back.”  _

 

_ “I know Keith. Me too.” Adam’s voice was cracking even more. I didn’t know how long I stayed with him, nor did I care. Adam was the only family I had at that point, and I couldn’t lose him too. He took me into his room and we cried together on the couch, not wanting to leave each other’s company.  _

 

My eyes shot open. A sudden wave of darkness surrounded me and I shivered. Any sort of happiness drained from my being and left the hairs on my neck sticking up.  _ No… it couldn’t be... _

 

“Keith? Everything ok?” Shiro asked from behind me. “You were crying.”

 

“Yeah,” I rubbed the wet tears off of my face. “I found Adam...but….”  _ Should I tell him? He’s probably going to find out sooner or later when we find Adam.  _

 

“What?” Shiro’s voice was full of eager. He practically bounced onto me. 

 

I finally gave in. “Something dark is surrounding him, it’s like he’s bounded by some kind of black magic. Whatever it was, it didn’t feel right.” 

 

Shiro’s eyes turned stormy and unhinged. “Keep going. We’re getting Adam out of there.”

 

“Ok, but we have to be careful.” I said reluctantly. 

 

“We will. But if I see that witch, I can’t promise that I will sit by and let her live.” Shiro gripped my shoulder really tightly and I grunted at impact. Shiro noticed what he was doing and apologized. I hadn’t seen that kind of darkness come from the real Shiro in a long time. I didn’t want this darkness to succumb him too.  

 

***

 

“Alright. Let’s find him.” Shiro whispered in my ear. Kosmo was able to teleport us into the Galra cruiser from Black. They definitely changed the groundwork but, thankfully we had Kosmo. We had been trying to figure out everything the past few minutes. This was the last room we hadn’t checked yet. 

I focused on Adam’s energy, whether I liked it or not. Not once did the dark energy subside, if anything it grew worse and worse. I was so worried about how Shiro was going to react. I didn’t want him to get his hopes up if he finds out that Adam wasn’t all he was now.

 

We finally reached the room where the last possible place Adam could be. I looked behind me. Shiro was ready, he had his arm glowing and ready, his face full of determination. I readied my own sword and prepared for whatever was going to come through that door. 

 

Without warning, I bursted through the door and held up my shield. It didn’t take long for me to realize that no one was there. Shiro started walking deeper into the room. It was pitch black with the neon pink stripes running all along the walls. “Where is he?” Shiro’s voice faltered.  _ But….no that can’t be true. Adam was here…. _

 

Suddenly, the door slammed behind us. I ran over and tried to open it but to no avail. I slammed my fists onto the door and groaned. 

 

“Don’t worry. We have Kos-“ Shiro’s voice became deathly quiet. I scammed the room and saw no traces of Kosmo.  _ NO! _

 

“Hello Keith. And Takashi.” A familiar, deadpan voice called from the opposite side of the room. 

 

“Adam!” Shiro practically sprinted over to the figure. I approached slowly and with caution. Sure I was happy to see him, but with all the dark energy I had sensed, I didn’t want to take my chances. 

 

Shiro engulfed Adam into a bear hug, shaking with every breath. Adam gripped his waist and pushed him down and away from him, his expression turning deadly. Shiro lost his balance and looked up at his ex fiancé. “I’m so sorry Adam. You don’t deserve me. I shouldn’t have gone on the mission. But I’m healed now. I have no disease. And I ready to spend the rest of my life with you.”

 

Adam never let go of his gaze. His lips were pushed together. I finally caught up to Shiro and put my hand on his shoulder. “Shiro, we should go.” 

 

By then I got a very good look at Adam. One side of his face was discolored from what I was guessing was from the crash; it was a dull pink, like some kind of scar from his cheeks and his neck. Adam still wore the same glasses as before, but his eyes were not the same. They held something much darker in them, they weren’t the same bright, loving eyes I knew and loved. 

 

Adam changed.

 

“Come on Adam we have to go.” Shiro started tugging on Adam’s black armor.

 

Adam refused to move an inch. Time was running short, and we needed to find Kosmo. Adam may had some angerment issues now, but Shiro would not leave without him. Shiro loved Adam too much to leave empty handed. 

 

“Adam! Come on! Before Haggar finds us here.” Shiro grabbed Adam’s arm and yanked him over to us. Adam finally moved slightly, but Shiro’s harsh yank wasn’t very effective. 

 

“I’m not leaving without a fight.” His voice was emotionless and cold. It made me feel very uneasy; the dark force was surrounding him even more.  _ This isn’t Adam.  _

 

I could tell Shiro was thinking it too. He was trying to keep his cool and not over react. “You don’t understand. Haggar is going to kill you.” 

 

“Haggar is good.”  _ What the fuck! _

 

“Are you hearing yourself right now!” I exclaimed. 

 

I heard some shuffling behind Adam. “Adam please…”Shiro was begging him with tears that were threatening to break through. “I’m sorry about everything and I promise we will talk all about it but we have to go now or-“

 

Adam lunged forward, knocking out Shiro’s face in one punch; he stumbled back and lost his balance. I was flabbergasted by what I just saw. Then those beady eyes turned to me.  _ This isn’t Adam. This is a monster.  _ I readied my sword and prepared for battle with someone I loved so much.

 

I couldn’t fight a loved one again. Especially my other father figure. 

 

I took a shaky breath before charging at the man I once considered my father. 


	16. ‘Til Death Do Us Part

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Chapter 16 is finally here!
> 
> I’m kinda annoyed that i can’t update as often as I would like. :/
> 
>  
> 
> But anyway, I hope you’re prepared for this rollercoaster chapter because it will leave you on a cliffhanger. >:)
> 
> Leave some kudos if you enjoy!
> 
> No Nasty Comments please and thank you! : )

**Shiro POV**

  
  


“Adam! Please listen to me! It’s Takashi!” I screamed out. Adam was still charging at my figure. I gulped as I realized what I had to do.  _ I have to fight the love of my life, and if that means I have to do something I don't want to, i have to do it in order to save me and Keith. He’s needed for Voltron.  _

 

I ducked as Adam swung his left arm around, with full intent to kill me. I took no time to throw a fatal blow to his stomach. Adam grunted and lost his balance. Soon enough, he regained it and continued to charge. He threw punch after punch, each one aimed at a set target. I was shocked at how he wasn't losing any energy, instead, it seemed like he gained more and more as he threw each punch. It scared me. 

 

“Sooner or later, you will make a wrong move.” Adam smirked. I tried to block out his voice and concentrate on defeating him. Unfortunately, I felt his fist connect with my jaw. I jerked up as blood poured out of my mouth. Adam took no time to tornado kick my knee. I cried out in pain as I felt my knee turn all the way around. I winced as my injured knee slammed into the hard ground. 

  
  


**Keith POV**

  
  
  


“Shiro!” I charged at Adam’s figure. My sword was drawn and ready for battle. Adam let Shiro lay on the ground and turned his attention to me. His black eyes stared right into my soul.

 

I hesitated.

 

Adam bent my wrist the wrong way and grabbed my sword. With one slash, I felt my suit tear open. I looked down and saw my stomach a deep red. I immediately fell to the ground as my vision turned blurry.

  
  


**Adam POV**

  
  


“You fools thought you could defeat me!” I laughed as I held Keith’s sword. Suddenly, I heard rustling behind me. I smiled when I realized that Shiro was trying to mount a strong offense. I turned around and pointed the sword at his chest. 

 

“You can try Takashi, but you will never defeat me. I have a lot of anger to draw from.”

 

Takashi looked heart broken. “Adam, please. Haggar is controlling you. Don’t let her win.”

 

I laughed him off. “No. The problem is that I let you control me. I let you dictate how I felt about things and how I should respond. I'm glad we broke it off. I realized how horrible you really are. I should've listened to my parents. They tried to warn me, but I was too in love. I’ll make sure next time to never let you do that to me again.” I ran ad started slashing the sword at his being. Shiro dodged all he could, but eventually, I was able to connect with his skin. I got some good stabs here and there, but nowhere fatal, sadly. I only got his collarbone, his thigh, and his forearm.

 

“Don’t make me hurt you Adam. I don’t ever want to do that to you again”.  Shiro begged. He stopped throwing punches a while ago. He was only dodging attacks now, and pleading with me.

 

“Too late.” I took the butt of the sword and lodged it into his neck. Hire let out a wheeze and fell to his knees. 

 

“Adam stop!” Keith called from behind me.  _ He surely is a fighter. I can see what Takashi saw in him.  _ “Please Adam...Shiro and I love you so much. When will you realize that.  We hate fighting you.”

 

_ They really think that talking is going to get them out of this? Wrong. I’ll show them what a fight really is.  _ “Good!” I threw the sword at Keith’s shoulder. Keith didn’t realize it until it was too late. He let out a blood curdling scream as it impaled into his shoulder.

 

“Keith!” Shiro gasped from behind me. Keith fell instantly and held his now wounded shoulder. The blood was pouring out by then and it wouldn't be long before Keith bleeds out. 

 

I walked over to him. Keith was breathing heavily and trying to stop the blood from pouring out. He was growing weaker with very tic passing by, and I watched him as he was slowly bleeding out. 

 

Keith looked up from the ground for split second before screaming, “ADAM!”

 

Without warning, my back was heating up. My nerves were malfunctioning and I was spazzing out. Instantly, I fell down

 

“No!” Keith's faint cry called out. 

 

_ I’m sorry Haggar. I...tried. _

 

I closed my eyes and gave into dizzy,

 

Black.

 

Darkness. . 


	17. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaaaaaat I updated early? Lol I know right 
> 
> So this chapter is gonna be a tiny bit short but wait until the next one, which I’ll post momentarily actually. 
> 
> No nasty comments please and thanks!  
> Leave some kudos if you enjoy!

**Shiro POV**

  
  


_ The thread Shiro! Thread and needle.  _ My hands couldn’t stop shaking as I was tending to Keith. He lost a lot of blood. I was very close to losing him and I couldn’t lose Keith. He was all I had left now. 

 

I didn’t want to hurt him, but I had to.

 

I killed Adam. 

 

Tears welled my eyes as I remembered seeing his lifeless body laying there in his own pool of blood. The pool of blood  _ I  _ created. 

 

_ Focus Shiro!  _ I shook my head and forced the tears to stop.  _ Keith needs you right now, just finish closing the wound and bring him home.  _

 

After a couple minutes, I finally finished with barely any thread left. The color slowly turned on Keith’s face. Soon enough, his breathing was more apparent to me. I sighed with relief.  _ At least I did something right.  _

 

Black drifted off into outer space for a couple hours until Keith finally woke up. By then, I tended to his other wounds as well as my own, and grabbed him some crackers and space juice to put something light in his system. 

 

Keith tried to stand up, but I pushed him right back down to a lying position. “Keep it slow. You’re still weak.” 

 

Keith slightly nodded and allowed me to help him up slowly. I leaned his back against a wall to relieve some pressure as he ate. 

 

“Thanks.” He said mufflly. I nodded off and handed him the crackers. 

 

Keith ate in complete silence, except for the crunching of the cracker. I didn’t feel like talking to him about Adam, which I knew he would ask about. Keith knew what happened, I mean he was still awake when it happened. 

 

“Shiro!” Keith called out. I blinked my eyes and stared at him. 

 

“You good?” He looked at me with a lot of concern.

 

I nodded. “Yeah. I was just worried I would lose you too.” 

 

“So…” Keith’s voice trembled. “Is Adam really...dead?”

 

I let the tears fall. “It was either you or him. Adam was already too far gone. He wasn’t Adam anymore. He was a monster.” 

 

Keith tugged at my arm, pulling me into an embrace. I accepted it and cried into his shoulder. 

 

“You had to Shiro. I know it was hard. But you had to. I’m so sorry.” He whispered into my ear. I knew he was crying too. Keith lost his other father today. We couldn’t be one happy family like we all hoped. 

 

And it was all because of me. 

 

We sat there for a long time, crying out everything we had inside. I had a lot of built up tears from past years. I never wanted to look weak in front of my peers, especially since a lot of them looked up to me and needed me for support. A lot of the times, I had put my feelings aside to help another. It was worth it seeing someone feel better after talking it out, but it took a toll on me mentally. Keith was the only guy I let my guard down around. Even with Adam, I stayed pretty closed off. He had a lot of personal issues he needed me for and I wanted to make his life as carefree as possible. 

 

“So.” Keith slowly started to stand up. “We better head home. Everyone is probably really worried right now.” 

 

I guided him to the chair and sat him down. Kosmo was on his right and I was on his left. Black immediately illuminated and we started on home. 


	18. Foreshadow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter is a mini foreshadowing for you guys to leave up to interpretation until I post the next chapter. 
> 
> Comment below what you think this means, I wanna hear what you have to say!
> 
> Make sure the comments are not nasty please and thanks!  
> Leave kudos if you enjoy!! :)

_ In the midst of this uncover _

_ A man will rise  _

_ He will come home to his lover  _

_ And he will never again die _


	19. Not this again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving guys!
> 
> Since it is thanksgiving, I decided to post today to give back for reading this story and sticking with me through all my terrible updates and weird storyline. 
> 
> I thank you guys so much for this!
> 
> No Nasty Comments please and thanks!   
> Leave some kudos if you enjoy :)

**Shiro POV**

 

“Where  _ have  _ you  _ been!” _ Allura slapped me on the arm, which left a not so fun burning sensation. “We were all so worried for you.” 

 

“Lance wouldn’t come out of his room.” Hunk nudged his best friend. Lance turned a bright red. 

 

“I was worried for  _ both  _ of them!” He snapped. I smirked, knowing that he was clearly thinking about Keith. I somewhat smiled at the thought. 

 

Hunk lifted his hands for defense. “I didn’t specify buddy.”

 

Allura turned to us annoyed. “So did you guys do what you needed to?”

 

Keith blinked at her. “What do you mean?”  _ He was trying to cover for me. But I didn’t want to drag him down with me.  _

 

“We went to find Adam.” I spoke up. Keith looked at me with shock. 

 

The rest of the team stared with jaws dropped to the floor, except Pidge. “Why did you go without us!” Hunk exclaimed. “We could’ve helped you.” 

 

Shiro took a shaky breath. “I’m sorry guys. But Adam didn’t come back with us.” 

 

“Why?” Allura questioned. 

 

“He...he’s dead.” I choked. 

 

“What?” Hunk’s eyes widen. 

 

“I thought he...was going to be okay.” Lance somewhat looked down in pensive sadness. 

 

Allura’s expression changed almost immediately. “Oh Shiro I’m so sorry.” She rubbed my shoulder for some support. 

 

I returned a small smile. “Thanks. But that’s not the worry right now. What we need to worry about is how to free Lance from that weird bomb thing.”

 

“Uh that would be great.” Lance exclaimed. “This has not been a walk-in-the-park you know! Geez can’t the universe give us a break for  _ one week _ ! Like how hard it that universe.” Lance put his hands on his hips and chastised at the sky. 

 

I nodded. “Yeah I know. But right now Keith and I got to head over to Sam real quick. We need to talk to him for a second.” I grabbed Keith’s arm and led him away from the group surrounding us without second thought. 

 

“I can’t believe you told them right away.” Keith’s voice cracked.

 

I shrugged it off. “Well maybe I just wanted to be blunt today.” 

 

Keith looked down. “Yeah but, I just thought maybe you would want some time alone-“

 

“I had that already on the way back home. I’m fine. Trust me.” This time, I looked him dead in the eye. Keith let the subject drop. 

 

***

 

“I swear. I was just liking this cadet too!” Iverson slapped his forehead. “And how he’s running around like he’s 15 again! I thought being in space in the middle of a galactic war would change things for God’s sake.” 

 

Keith was fuming. “I’m not a little kid anymore so stop comparing me to my 15 year old self!”

 

“I will once you start acting your age.” Iverson sneered.

 

“Okay gentlemen, enough.” Sam pushed the two apart. “Right now, we need to focus on the task at hand.”

 

“Exactly.” Bianca perked up. “We still haven’t gotten the device off of Lance yet, and it’s actually gotten worse. Mild shocks have become a pattern for him every couple hours.”

 

Keith’s eyes widen. “No.” He breathed. 

 

Bianca sighed. “I’m sorry but it’s true. Maybe it has something to do with the two of you leaving earth.” 

 

“Did you try figuring out the code?” I asked. 

 

“The note? It’s gone. I don’t know how, but it vanished into thin air. It must have already served its purpose.” Sam explained, fixing his glasses. 

 

“And what purpose would that be?” Keith raised an eyebrow. 

 

“To throw us off.” Veronica chimed in. “I don’t know why, but whatever it is is gearing up for something else. Something bigger.” 

 

“But...what?” Iverson asked. 

  
  


***

 

_ I couldn’t really hear much.  _

 

_ Everything was going in and out.  _

 

_ In and out. _

 

_ In and out.  _

 

_ Takashi….. _

 

_ “Don’t worry my love.” I felt her familiar presence. It somehow soothed me.  _

 

_ “I will make you stronger,” I felt her pet me like some dog. “And once you’re strong again, then we will have our revenge.” _


	20. To be or not to be...alive??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> I’m trying to finish this fanfic before season 8 so then I can write some S8 fanfics. 
> 
> That being said, I only have a few more chapters to go. :( but I just want to thank everyone for reading this work so far. I never thought that people would enjoy my writing and it’s so nice to read your comments and know how engaged you guys are with this fanfic. I also appreciate y’all accepting my terrible updating schedule, which I apologize for that. 
> 
> Also, if you want, please check out some of my other works. I know I don’t have many and they are still in the early stages (I’ve been very busy trying to finish this work for you guys :)) So please check them out! And if you want to check out some of my other writings, follow me on Wattpad @LiaMia234 
> 
> No Nasty Comments please and thanks!!!   
> Leave some kudos if you enjoy

**Keith**

  
  
  


I stopped by the paladins room again. I felt bad I haven’t been there for my team. I leave for half of a week and Lance was getting worse, Hunk and Shay are apparently engaged, and Pidge was working on some new tech. 

 

“Hey Kogane.” A female voice rang out in the hallway. 

 

I turned around immediately. Bianca’s little sidekick...Caren….was it? “What Caren?”

 

Caren gave me the look of death. “Carson you dolt.” 

 

“Whatever.” I muttered under my breath. “What do you want?”

 

“Bianca needs you for some questioning.”

 

“Why would she need me?”

 

Caren shrugged. “Beats me.” 

 

I rolled my eyes and continued back towards Lance’s room. 

 

“So how’s your boyfriend.” Caren asked. 

 

I stopped dead in my tracks. “Boyfriend?”

 

“Yeah Veronica’s brother. Lance was it?” 

 

I growled. “We’re not together.” 

 

“Give it time, Beef.” Caren smiled. 

 

I slowly turned around to face her. “Keith.”

 

“Oh I know. But if you call me ‘Caren’ I’m gonna call you ‘Beef’ just to piss you off.” She sneered. I groaned and continued walking toward Lance’s room. 

 

“Wrong way bud. Bianca’s office is that way.” Caren pointed the direction she came. I decided to go along and talk to Bianca about whatever so then I could go to the paladins and make sure everything was going fine. 

  
  


***

 

“Well I’m glad you actually listened this time.” Bianca commented as I strolled into her room. She motioned for me to sit in one of her chairs by her desk so I did. 

 

“What’s up?” 

 

“I need your help.” 

 

“With…” My voice trailed off. 

 

Bianca looked at me for a solid minute before replying. “The readings found on Lance are going off the charts again, which leads me to believe that whoever sent it is cooking up something again, and this time it’s not a warning or a test-run.”

 

“It would have to be Honerva, but how does that still connect with Lance’s bomb thing?”

 

“My guess is that she’s trying to throw us off. Are you sure Adam is...gone?” 

 

I nodded to confirm her suspicions. Bianca looked down and mumbled something to herself; she was probably blaming the whole situation on her. It wasn’t Bianca’s fault at all. It wasn’t anyone’s. 

 

“Don’t beat yourself up, Bianca. Things happened as they did and we can’t change them. But we can change how we look back on them and use them for influence.” I leaned over and touched her hand. She didn’t flinch, she only looked at it with a blank stare. 

 

“Well,” Bianca looked up and took a deep breath. “I’m still a little suspicious. I mean look at all the technology brought to us by other civilizations. Maybe she’s getting revenge. But I feel we should discuss this with Sam Holt. Since you were a little more...mentally stable...I thought you could help me out.” 

 

“I guess, but revenge on what?” 

 

Suddenly, the door busted open. Caren was standing there, panting like a hot dog. 

 

“What’s wrong Carson?” Bianca immediately rushed over to her side. Carson opened her mouth, but before she could even speak, a large crash erupted from a nearby building. It shook the entire ground like an earthquake, leaving Bianca’s room in chaos. Shattered picture frames and glass vases were a mess on the floor, as well as her files and books. We all struggled to get up as another blast hit a far building again. 

 

Bianca’s phone rang following it. She ran over and answered. As the conversation continued, her face paled. Carson went to Bianca’s mini fridge and pulled out a water, as well as some medical supplies and stuffed it in her satchel. Bianca hung up the phone within a few seconds. 

 

“That was Shiro.” She addressed me. “He said that someone is attacking and he needs voltron pronto.” 

 

“Who’s attacking?” I asked. 

 

“....Commander Adam Walsh.” 


	21. James and Jupiter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I’m trying to post the end of this fanfic by Friday so I can make new season 8 content. :) 
> 
> I hope ya enjoy!
> 
> No nasty comments please and thanks!  
> Leave some kudos if you enjoy

**Keith**

  
  


“Form Voltron!” Within a few seconds, the lions combined. Even though Lance was of course at risk, he persisted to fight alongside us. I allowed him to as long as he promised he was safe. 

 

“So…..what exactly are we fighting?” Hunk asked the burning question in my mind. 

 

“Honerva is using people do carry out her dirty work. A couple of us will try to stop them. You, as Voltron, need to find where Honerva has been stationed in our solar system. My guess is Jupiter, because of the never ending storm as well as it’s nearly impossible to penetrate through its atmosphere.” Bianca called out over the intercom. 

 

I nodded. “Alright. Pidge, set coordinates to Jupiter. Looks like we will have to do our battle there.” 

 

**Shiro**

 

“Let’s go.” Bianca slipped her gun over her shoulder. “The heat monitors in our helmets will help us determine the control victims.”

 

“How?” James asked.

 

“When being controlled, humans tend to have faster heart rates during this time. The faster heart rates pumps more blood, which produces more body heat to balance it out.” Carson replied. 

 

“Ok. So where do we start?” 

 

Bianca checked the map on her wrist. “The most infected place. Unfortunately, it’s right around here.”

 

I somewhat laughed at that.  _ What my luck.  _ “Alright. Let’s move out.” Bianca led us all into the tunnel in front of us. She mentioned how it runs through the city, making our transportation quite easy. 

 

“Spotted one.” Carson whispered. “Want me to take it out?”

 

“Go for it.” Bianca nodded off. 

 

Carson aimed her gun from her kneeling position. I followed the point of reference. There was a simple man wandering around with a crowbar. His walk was very stiff, something that he wouldn’t have at his young age. With one shot, the man fell back, motionless. 

 

“Good. Anymore?” Bianca turned to James.

 

James looked down. “Not so far.”

 

“Move out while we’re still in the clear. We need to move to the abandoned fire station. We have more hiding places there.” Bianca stood up, widely alert. 

 

Suddenly, I felt my wrist buzzing. I looked down and saw that there was another victim. But it was closer than I thought. Then it hit me. 

 

“Stay back!” I loaded my gun and aimed it at the other man in the group. 

 

James put his hands up. “Woah man, put it down.”

 

Bianca snapped her head around. “What are you doing?”

 

“He’s one of them. That’s how they knew they could attack so quickly. We weren’t prepared and they somehow knew it. They destroyed all of our itinerary.” I spat. “You’re the ones that hurt Adam. You destroyed him.”

 

“What happened with Adam wasn’t any of my doing. In fact, it was all on his terms. Accept the fact he’s dead, and move on. It’s not like you two were going to get married anyway.” James’ smile grew and grew until the grin was unflattering his features. 

 

_ BAM  _

  
  


**Keith**

 

“Ah, come to see the show? Well you got yourselves some front row seats.” Honerva’s sinister voice echoed in the storm. 

 

“I can’t see anything.” Lance spoke up. “Dust goes on for miles. There’s no way we can fight her in-“ 

 

_ BAM  _

 

Lance was cut off by a large blast penetrating through our shield. “What the…”

 

“How is she generating all this power?” Pidge asked. 

 

“Wind power. Spending time with Adam must have given her some new types of energy production. With this crazy wind blowing us everywhere, it’s perfect for wind power. That’s how she’s beating us. We need to get out of the storm in order to have a fair fight.” Hunk replied. 

 

I motioned for Voltron to lead us out of the storm. We almost made it through when I felt a magnet pull us farther and farther into the dusty abyss. 

 

“What’s going on?” Allura grunted.

 

“Haggar is pulling us back in!” Lance exclaimed. “What do we do Keith?” 

 

“Looks like we’re going to have to fight here. Channel all of your energy into this battle. We need to take her out once and for all.” I thrusted my controls forward and charged into the storm, allowing the magnet to do its thing. 


	22. Never Forgotten, Forever Grateful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhh my last chapter of this fanfic!
> 
> I cannot believe it honestly it seems like yesterday that I created this work and now it’s december and I’m finished.
> 
> I would like to thank all those that have stayed with this story and commenting about it. It means a lot when I get to read a comment and hearing what you have to say. :)
> 
> I will continue to write more fanfics here on archive so please stay tuned and read them. I promise they aren’t terrible (or maybe they are idk) XD
> 
> Please tell me if you enjoyed this fanfic. I would love to hear what you thought and use that for future works here. And if you want to edit some of my original works, comment and let’s me know. I will send it to you for you to read. :)
> 
> No nasty comments please and thanks!  
> Leave some kudos if you enjoyed! 
> 
> Also sorry for leaving you guys on some cliffhangers and stuff. It was the intention.

**Shiro**

 

“Good work, idiot.” Carson snapped. “You just killed one of our elite officers!”

 

“Sometimes you have to do what’s right.” I walked past her. 

 

“Focus.” Bianca snapped her fingers. “Let’s just get to the fire station.”

 

“I don’t think you’ll make it Bianca Dane.” A familiar voice called out. “You might not live to see another day.”

 

“No…” I whispered.  _ It couldn’t be him...no... _

 

“Adam,” I breathed. Adam’s figure stood a few feet away from us. His eyes were a beady red and I noticed new scars that I hadn’t seen before. 

 

“Shiro. He’s not Adam anymore. You need to end this now.” Bianca aimed her gun. I lowered her gun for her.

 

“You’re right. I will.” I wasn’t sure what I meant by that, but soon enough, Adam’s brooding figure charged at my being. I took a breath and prepared for the worst. 

 

**Keith**

 

“Hurry! We need to get out of here!” We were pushing Voltron out of the storm, trying to break free before the entire planet destroys itself. Honerva basically dug her own hole. While the battle was hard, and we were all injured, we somehow forced her into a state of paralyzation. After that, we took the drone she was controlling and detnated it.

 

“Keith, we won’t make it in time,” Pidge grunted. “Only 10 ticks until the planet blows up and we’re not even a mile away from the surface.”

 

“We would need an extra boost.” Hunk added. 

 

We all remained silent for a second until Lance spoke. “I’ll give you guys the extra boost. Get out of here!” 

 

“No!” I cried out. “We’re not leaving you behind.”

 

“Keith, I love you.” And with that, I felt an extra boost of energy push us out of Jupiter. And before I knew it, the explosion hit behind me. I allowed the tears to slip from my face. I didn’t care how I looked, all I wanted was to tell Lance that I loved him back. 

 

But I never could. 

 

“I’m so sorry Keith.” Allura calming voice said.

 

“We need to get back to Earth and tell them the news.” Hunk’s voice lowered shamelessly.

 

We all waited a minute in silence before pressing onward, unable to really speak. 

 

_ Lance will never be forgotten.  _

  
  


**Shiro**

 

I felt my back meet the hard concrete. I grunted as volts of pain surged my nervous system. Blood was pouring from my face and sleeping into my white hair. Suddenly, a large figure slammed on top of me. I let out a small yelp. I tried breaking free, but Adam plummeted on top of me, causing my injuries to scream out in my head. I allowed a small yelp to escape, but it was immediately covered up with a knife pressed against my neck, threatening to slice it open. 

 

I looked up at the beady eyes before me.  _ He’s still in there. I know it. I will not stop until he is back.  _

 

_ I will get my Adam Walsh back. _

 

**Adam**

 

“Adam...please….I told you that I would always be there for you. No matter what…” the knife was digging more and more into Shiro’s skin. I wanted him dead, after all he did to me. He deserved all of this. He deserved seeing Bianca and Carson gone, he deserved his arm ripped off. He deserved to bleed out and die. I glanced over at the blood pouring out of their bodies. Shiro was heartbroken seeing Bianca suffer like that. I killed two birds with one stone and it was magnificent. Carson didn’t take too long either. I shot her instead to get it over with. I made sure she didn’t suffer as much. 

 

“If I can kill the girls, I can kill you. You. Will. Die. Tonight.” I gritted my teeth.  _ But first, he needed to suffer, just like I did,  _

 

“Please Adam. I love you….and I can’t stand to see you like this. I’m….sorry for everything. Just….put down the knife. Breathe in and out…”

 

At that moment, everything stopped. 

 

_ In and out. _

 

_ In and out. _

 

_ In...and out. _

 

Suddenly, everything came back to me. All the good empires. Our food fight, the kiss in the rain, our first date. The day we found out about his illness. The day we both graduated, When we first moved in, when I first met Keith. All of the good times flooded my senses. 

 

I screamed as the other ones collided, the ones I was given by Haggar. As I looked back, I realized how fake they were, and what I was becoming. I couldn’t control myself. I was really a monster. I slammed Shiro away and fought to keep the good ones. I loved all of them with all my heart. All I wanted was to be happy, and not suffer anymore. I wanted to come home to Takashi.

 

_ Breathe in and out.  _

 

_ In and out. _

 

_ In… and….out _

 

I let out a blood churning scream.  _ You are still mine. Give in.  _

 

No. 

 

_ Yes! I am your master.  _

 

“No. You’re. Not!” I screamed at the top of my lungs. 

 

_ Noooooooo. _

 

All of the sudden, my brain went blank, like everything was erased. All the pain from my body erupted into my system. My body couldn’t take much longer. Every step made me weaker. I was hungry, thirsty, tired, and hurt. I couldn’t go on.

 

Finally, the pain overcame me. I dropped to my knees in defeat. 

 

“ADAM!” A voice boomed. It sounded so familiar….like it really was _ him.  _

  
  


I looked ahead of me and to my luck a man was running to me. My heart started to ache for Shiro.  _ please tell me this isn’t another hallucination. Please….I want Shiro.   _ “...Takashi…” I said in reply. The man grew closer and closer. 

 

“Adam...hold on...coming!” The voice cracked. I recognized that it was Shiro’s voice.  _ He cares for me. He actually cared enough to save me.  _

 

I breathed in a smile and looked at his white hair and weird...arm?  _ Okay maybe I am hallucinating again. _

 

My head was getting worse and worse; I started seeing colored spots all over the place. Finally, my body had enough suffering, enough pain, enough heartache. I closed my eyes and allowed my body to fall forward. 

 

Suddenly, I stopped falling. A large arm wrapped around my bruised back so gingerly I didn’t even realize it was there. I felt my face hit something. It wasn’t hard, it wasn’t soft either. The familiar smell filled my nostrils and it brought me to tears.

 

“Adam….glad….safe.” Was all I heard him say. His voice was going in and out of my ears. 

 

“Takashi?” I barely whispered. It was hard for me to get out any words after all my screaming.

 

“Yes it’s me….lost…..live with myself...died.” Shiro started to cry as well. I felt his tears on my face. 

 

“I’m sorry.” I said to him. 

 

Shiro didn’t say anything for a second. Then he replied, “I’m sorry too.” Then he squeezed me tighter. I smiled brighter than I ever had in years.  _ Shiro was Home, and alive. And he still cares for me, so much that he came to find me.  _

 

I put my hand on his chest and squeezed his shirt. Then I let my tired and worn-down eyes slowly drop from its position. All the pain in my body felt like nothing.  _ It was all over.  _ My breathing became more stable and my heart stopped racing.  _ Shiro was here. It was all over.  _

 

_ We were together at last.  _


End file.
